Once Upon A Thyme
by mary-evy
Summary: Traduction de DeChantal! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Draco et Hermione font un voyage dans le temps et qu'ils se retrouvent.. AU 15IÈME SIÈCLE! Plus de 1880 review dans sa VO, venez lire! VOS COMMENTAIRES SVP!
1. Une Seule Semaine

**_Disclaimer : _**_La majorité des personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire ainsi que certains personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard appartiennent à DeChantal (userid=391409) et la traduction est à mary-evy._

**Ceci est l'histoire de deux étoiles amoureuses qui se croisent… Tout a commencé comme cela…**

**"….ONCE UPON A THYME….**

**Chapitre 1 : Une seule semaine**

« Demain, le dernier examen! », s'exclama Ron avec soulagement.

« Qu'as-tu mis pour la question 9? », questionna Hermione tandis qu'elle suivait Ron et Harry hors de la salle de classe de Métamorphose. 

« Hermione, je croyais que nous avions dit que nous ne parlions pas des question d'examens après les avoir fait », dit Harry, en nettoyant ses lunettes sur sa robe. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Oui mais… Je voulais juste savoir si c'était nécessaire de spécifier l'action de la main en plus de l'incantation pour le sortilège _Veraverto _pour avoir tous les points. Naturellement, j'ai marqué les deux en plus de l'histoire entière du charme aussi… »

Ron et Harry roulèrent leurs yeux. 

« Qui s'en fait avec ça », dit Ron sombrement. « De toute façon, j'ai oublié ce que signifiait _Veraverto_ alors je n'ai rien marqué. » 

Hermione était scandalisée. « Tu ne l'as pas fait! »

« Je l'ai fait », répliqua Ron, en lui faisant une grimace. 

« M-Mais... Ça valait pour 10 points! Tu aurais dû mettre quelque chose, n'importe quoi… »

« Hermione, oublie ça », dit Harry en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Le trio marchait en dehors du château sur le gazon de Poudlard. Une légère brise soufflait. Harry jeta soudainement son cartable sur le gazon et fit un immense saut en l'air.

"WOOOOH!" cria-t-il. 

Plusieurs étudiants se tournèrent vers lui, le regard fixe. Seamus grimaça et s'agita. 

Ron jeta également cartable par terre et rejoignit Harry dans une danse de la joie. 

Pour Harry, les deux dernières semaines avaient été un véritable cauchemar- un ASPIC difficile après un autre… il ne pouvait croire qu'il n'en restait presque plus! Il réalisa qu'il avait presque tout oublié ce qu'il avait étudié pour son premier examen des ASPIC – L'Histoire de la Magie. Son esprit était d'un vide total lorsqu'il était question de L'Histoire de la Magie. Malgré tout, il se sentait vraiment BIEN! Harry hua de joie. 

Hermione saisit étroitement son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieuse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.La fraîche brise et les bourgeons des futures fleurs avaient un grand effet sur elle. Elle regarda joyeusement ses deux meilleurs amis sauter autour de l'autre en chantant au plus haut de leur voix, « PLUS D'EXAMENS! PLUS D'EXAMENS! »

« Vous allez bien les gars ? », dit Hermione.

« Allez Hermione », hurla Harry en lui saisissant les mains et en l'entraînant dans leur ridicule danse. 

« Hey… HEY! », haleta Hermione, qui se sentait idiote et qui avait le souffle coupé en jetant un regard autour d'elle. 

Du coin de son oeil, elle sentit quelqu'un les observer.

Malfoy.

Encore.

Elle sentit quelque chose de lourd dans son ventre. 

Même après sept ans, il n'avait jamais cessé de se sentir inconfortable et en colère. Sa haine pour les Sang-De-Bourbe avait seulement légèrement diminuée, après la révolte des sorciers nés de parents Moldus l'été dernier qui avait fait mettre son père et ses amis Mangemorts à la prison d'Azkaban. Après la révolte, le Ministère avait publié le Décret Magique pour l'Égalité des Sorciers qui légiférait la non-discrimination contre les mi-sang et les sorciers de parents Moldus. Par contre, le décret avait seulement eu comme effet d'affecter les attitudes extérieures de la part de beaucoup de supporteurs pour les Sangs-Purs, comme les Malfoy. Hermione était convaincue que sous leurs apparences, les gens tels que Draco Malfoy n'avaient pas changé du tout. 

Elle détourna son regard fixé de sur lui et le retira de son esprit. Pourquoi l'observait-elle comme ceci à la fin de leur aventure?Les attentions de Blaise Zabini ne suffisaient-elles pas assez pour tenir occuper ses intentions perverses?Il l'avait traitée comme un chien pendant des années et ils avaient récemment faits savoir à toute l'école qu'ils se marieraient ensemble après leur graduation. Hermione pensa avec soulagement qu'à partir de la prochaine semaine, elle n'aurait plus jamais à être près de Malfoy à moins de dix milles de lui. Pourquoi le laisser ruiner sa dernière semaine d'école? 

L'attention de Draco était dirigée vers Hermione, entourée de ses deux amis qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle dans une danse ridicule. Il remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas directement jointe à eux – que c'était ces enfantins de Potter et Weasley qui l'avaient entrainés.Ils l'avaient entraînée contre son gré. Quel était le problème avec eux? À dix-huit ans, ils étaient supposés se conduire comme des hommes, pas comme des enfants de quatre ans. 

En pensant à son âge, Malfoy se sentit comme si du plomb était tombé sur ses épaules. Le jour où son père avait été enfermé à vie pour Azkaban, il avait remis à Draco le joint de famille – une magnifique bague en or assortie d'émeraude – et lui avait confié le fonctionnement du Manoir Malfoy et de leur fortune. 

Draco n'avait que dix-sept ans et déjà il devait s'assurer le fonctionnement d'une très grande maison– il avait à s'occuper des comptes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, courir des investissements qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler, rencontrer des gens qu'ils ne connaissait même pas. En plus de tout ça, il devait s'assurer que sa mère reçoive des soins appropriés puisque son esprit avait commencé à divaguer depuis l'emprisonnement de son mari à Azkaban. 

_Mère. _Draco pensa. Elle avait été sous l'_impérium_ de son père pendant tant d'années que son esprit avait oublié à fonctionner seul. Les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste avaient voulu la garder là-bas de façon permanente, mais Draco ne voulait rien en savoir. Elle était une Malfoy. Elle resterait au manoir avec la meilleure infirmière que l'argent des Malfoy pouvait payer. Son père l'aurait voulu de cette façon. 

_Père. _Draco pensa. Maintenant à Azkaban, ses rêves de pouvoir avaient été écrasés par le Magnifique-Garçon-Potter qui avait détruit Voldemort après la révolte des Sang-de-Bourbes. _Lucius, vous étiez un imbécile, _pensa amèrement Draco. _Il était clair depuis le début que Voldemort n'aurait jamais partagé son pouvoir avec vous de toute façon. _C'était l'erreur de son père. Il avait servi les autres. Les Malfoy n'avaient jamais servi les autres – c'était un honneur de famille. Mais Lucius avait été séduit par les promesses de pouvoir et de gloire et maintenant, il y était arrivé… ça. Il appartenait à Draco de reconstruire le nom et l'honneur des Malfoy. Ces années de dommages faites par Lucius devaient être effacées.

Et Draco savait que l'une des manières les plus efficaces pour reconstruire l'honneur de sa famille était de s'aligner avec d'autres familles puissantes de Sang-Pur. Il n'avait pas été difficile d'arranger un mariage avec la fille de Zabini. Il savait que Blaise avait un œil sur lui depuis des années. Heureusement, elle n'était pas si laide – pas comme cette face de caniche de Pansy et celle de taureau de Milicient.Il n'avait ressenti aucun amour lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. La seule émotion qui courait en lui était alors le désespoir de pouvoir reconstruire le nom des Malfoy. Ainsi, le mariage avait été planifié pour décembre pendant l'année de leur graduation à Poudlard. 

Sept mois étaient passés. 

Il regarda Granger et ses amis tandis qu'ils ramassaient leur sac de sur l'herbe et qu'ils enfilaient leur manteau. Ils riaient et parlaient mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Draco envia leur bonheur insouciant mais il transforma vite cette envie en haine. Il était trop pénible de s'avouer la vérité. Après la semaine prochaine, il ne les reverrait probablement jamais – le Balafré, Weasel (NdT : je crois ici que tout le monde sait que Weasel veut dire belette.. enfin, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, c'est un jeu de mot avec Weasley ^^) et… Granger. La Sang-De-Bourbe. Une _des_ Sang-De-Bourbe responsable de la ruine de sa famille et de le faire entrer dans la vie d'adulte à un si jeune âge. Qu'en était-il au sujet d'elle, qui l'avait repoussée et fascinée tout à la fois pendant ces années? Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi la laisser ruiner sa dernière semaine d'école? 

Il se retourna et marcha. 

********************************** 

« La fouine nous regardait encore », s'exclama Ron pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la tour de Gryffondor. Harry inclina la tête. 

« Mauvais », dit Hermione tranquillement. 

« Vous l'avez vu! Il était exactement sous cet arbre. Rampant vraiment, il semblait nous suivre pour pouvoir nous insulter ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre.Les yeux écarquillés, juste là, nous observant…», dit Ron. 

« Que voulais-tu dire par « mauvais » Hermione? As-tu noté quelque chose? Nous accrochant dans la bibliothèque, nous observant près du lac… ces dernières paroles étaient vraiment étranges.C'est comme si Malfoy était devenu tout étrange envers nous depuis que son père est à Azkaban – il avait l'habitude de nous insulter et d'être si méchant… mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il fait est flâné autour et er… flâner. », dit Harry pensivement. 

Hermione secoua sa tête. "Vous avez mauvais. Il ne _nous_ regardait pas… il _me_ regardait. 

Ron ouvra ses yeux de surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? » 

Hermione soupira d'impatience. « Vous le remarquez seulement lorsque nous sommes ensembles, tous les trois. N'avez-vous jamais rien vu d'anormal lorsque vous étiez seulement tous les deux ou simplement avec personne d'autre? Non? ». Elle observa les garçons pendant qu'ils secouaient leur tête. « Bien, j'ai remarqué à quel point il me regarde même lorsque je ne suis pas avec vous. Je peux être seule, avec Ginny, Lavande ou n'importe qui et Malfoy est souvent là, me regardant. » Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. 

Le trio passa par le trou du portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

« Dure chance, Hermione », dit Ron, en secouant sa tête avec sympathie. 

« Ouais! Je me demande ce qui se passe avec Malfoy? », répliqua Harry. 

« S'il essaye quoi que ce soit sur notre Hermione… », dit Ron férocement, claquant son poing dans sa paume. « Je parie qu'il attend juste de l'attaquer... J'ai toujours su qu'il était devenu étrange après la révolte des sorciers nés de parents Moldus et l'arrestation de son père et tout. » 

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron », dit Hermione avec calme. « Malfoy n'est pas assez stupide pour _m'attaquer._ Il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'attaquer une sorcière d'origine Moldu avec le décret… Ils accordent vraiment beaucoup d'importance sur ce sujet au Ministère maintenant. » 

« Oui... tout ce que je disais est que... »

« Est-ce qu'il te tracasse Hermione ? », demanda Harry avec souci. « Je pourrais lui parler ou faire quelque chose. L'obliger à arrêter. »

« Aucunement... En outre, nous n'avons aucune véritable preuve. », dit Hermione raisonnablement. « Il ne reste qu'une seule semaine d'école... ne le laissons pas nous tracasser. »

« Je suis d'accord », approuva Harry.

« Je le suis aussi », compléta Ron. Il aurait toujours une aversion profonde pour tous les Malfoy- Lucius Malfoy avait toujours essayé de rendre la vie difficile pour le père du Ron au travail. 

« De toute façon, » dit Hermione pendant qu'elle supportait son lourd sac d'école en haut des escaliers, « son père est à Azkaban et sa mère est malade. Nous ne devrions pas donner à Malfoy des moments difficiles aussi longtemps qu'il ne se mettra pas dans notre chemin. » 

Les yeux de Ron et Harry s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction tandis qu'Hermione disparaissait en haut des escaliers du dortoir des filles.

« Vient-elle de dire ce que je pense qu'elle a dit au sujet de Malfoy », dit Ron avec dégoût. 

« Je crois qu'elle a trop étudié pour les ASPIC », répliqua Harry au moment où lui et Ron s'assoyait sur des divans avec leur manuel de Potions. Les autres Gryffondor qui étaient également dans leur dernière année étaient étendus un peu partout autour de la salle afin d'étudier pour leur ASPIC de Potions. Les plus jeunes Gryffondor étaient sortis de la salle commune pour laisser à leurs aînés la chance d'étudier et la plupart étaient soit dans le Grand Halle ou dans leur dortoir. 

L'examen final de Potions était demain. Harry redoutait cet examen – le professeur Snape avait informé la classe la semaine dernière qu'il était sur qu'ils échoueraient en jugeant atrocement leur performance rendue tout au long des années. Naturellement, il n'avait pas inclus ses chers Serpentard dans son petit discours – ça l'avait été durant un double cours de Potion avec les Poufsouffle. Harry considérait ce qu'il ferait s'il échouait cette épreuve de Potions. Son rêve de devenir Auror serait détruit… il supposait qu'il pourrait toujours devenir un caissier à la banque Gringotts… ou un commis au Ministère de la Magie. Il frissonna. 

Sombrement, Harry ouvra son manuel à une page aléatoire - il l'avait lu trois fois jusqu'à maintenant et il était à peine inquiété de ce qu'il étudiait présentement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un charme qu'ils avaient vu au début de leur septième année et il commença à murmurer. « Comment brasser la potion _Thyme Eliminus_... »

Voilà! C'est déjà terminé!! Eh oui!! SVP, laissez nous vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais pour savoir ce que vous en pensez!! C'est vraiment important pour nous, savoir si vous appréciez ou ce qu'il faudrait améliorer. 

Je voulais aussi vous aviser que cette histoire fait en tout 32 chapitres, qu'elle est terminée depuis le mois de décembre et que les chapitres se rallongeront un peu au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera! Elle a eu à l'heure actuelle plus de 1880 reviews! ^^

**Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui j'ai déjà posté cette fic sous un autre nom (_maewyn et mary-evy) _mais pour certaines raisons, j'ai décidé de la reposter sous mon unique nom puisque c'est uniquement moi qui fera la traduction.**

Un merci spécial pour tout ceux qui avait posté une review sous l'autre nom : **_Axoo(2X ^^), Alpo (2X ^^), Fumseck, Frite12(2X ^^), LeDjiNn_**, **_Raphou, sarah30, Lady Lyanna, Nadge et Nataku19. _**J'espère tous vous retrouver ici, et encore avoir vos commentaires qui font chaud au cœur! Merci beaucoup! ^^ ****

Je remercie tout de même **_maewyn_** pour son aide, qui a été très appréciée, dans ce premier chapitre où elle a corrigé mes fautes et qu'elle a traduit certains bouts où j'avais plus de difficulté. 

Si quelqu'un voulait me servir de bêta, ça serait très gentil! Vous n'avez qu'à m'écrire (mon adresse est dans mon profil!) ^^

Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!! ^^ 


	2. Tu as ruiné ma vie

Chapitre 2 : Tu as ruiné ma vie 

« Je ne me sens pas bien » dit Neville en fixant ses saucisses et ses œufs.

            « Aw, allez, Nev. Courage! À la même heure demain, ce sera termin » dit Ron en tapotant le dos du gentil mais niais garçon. 

            « Ce n'est pas demain qui me tracasse… » dit Neville sombrement. « C'est comment s'y rendre. » Il fit un bruit saccadé avec sa gorge.

            Ron donna une tape amicale à Neville en signe de sympathie. Il aurait souhaité rassurer son ami en lui affirmant que l'examen de potions serait facile, mais en toute honnêteté, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas en connaissant les derniers résultats de Neville aux cours de potions. 

            Ce matin-là, au déjeuner, le grand Hall était anormalement silencieux. Le silence des seniors semblait avoir affecté les plus jeunes. À la table des Poufsouffle, Hannah Abbot avait étendu ses notes partout sur la table et les étudiait avec Justin Finch Fletchley. Le pot de miel se renversait sur les feuilles, mais tout deux ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. 

            À la table des Serpentard, l'examen de potions ne semblait pas troubler l'appétit de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils se gavaient de saucisses et d'œufs, ignorant les soupirs d'exaspération et les petits cris émis par Pansy et Millicent, qui tournaient rapidement les pages de leur livre de potions. 

            Harry fixa droit devant lui, portant mécaniquement des bouchées de pudding à sa bouche. Il tentait d'ignorer Hermione, qui étudiait férocement à ses côtés. Elle marmonnait tout en tournant les pages de ses notes personnelles aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait pour prendre une profonde respiration, mais seulement pour recommencer à marmonner vigoureusement. 

            « Hermione, tu n'as pas touché à ton repas » dit Lavande, de l'autre côté de la table.

            Hermione leva ses yeux un instant, le regard perdu, avant de se camoufler derrière son énorme amas de notes. Harry savait bien que la pile de notes personnelles d'Hermione était plus mince que le vrai livre de potions. 

            Ron fit une grimace à Lavande qui lui répondit par un sourire. Ils savaient tous comment se comportait Hermione les matins d'examens. 

            Hermione avait mémorisé chaque potion du livre. Elle était déterminée à réussir…dans le but de mettre son examen « Exceptionnel » sous le nez crochu de Rogue. Elle fulminait lorsque Rogue lui donnait un point de moins que Malfoy, ce qu'il faisait toujours, et ce, même si les résultats de leurs potions étaient semblables. Eh bien cette fois-ci, Rogue ne pourrait pas le faire, ce serait la grille d'évaluation et elle lui montrerait! Ces pensées lui passèrent par la tête alors que ses yeux parcouraient frénétiquement la page.

            Soudainement, elle se sentit inconfortable. Et elle savait exactement pourquoi.

            Elle regarda la table des Serpentard à l'autre bout du corridor et de toute évidence, _il _la regardait. Contrairement à la plupart des autres étudiants qui se trouvaient dans le corridor, Draco paraissait calme. Il n'était pas fourré dans ses notes et ne n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la nausée. Cette foutue confiance! 

Blaise s'accrochait à son bras, tentant de lui faire manger une rôtie avec ses doigts. Malfoy la repoussa impatiemment. Blaise baissa les yeux et mangea elle-même la rôtie.     

« Alors, c'est toi l'étudiant par excellence de Rogue, hein Malfoy? » pensa-t-elle. Eh bien, le tableau des résultats n'a encore rien vu avec Hermione Granger! Nous verrons bien qui est le meilleur étudiant dans le cours de potions!

« Encore? » chuchota Harry, remarquant où Hermione regardait. 

Hermione sursauta.

« Oui », dit-elle silencieusement. « Mais oublie-ça. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Crois-tu qu'il essaye de te dire quelque chose? » dit Harry. 

« De _me_ dire quelque chose? » grogna Hermione. « Pas une chance. Que pourrait-il bien avoir à dire (et qu'il n'ait pas déjà dit) à une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ comme moi qu'il connaît depuis six ans? »

Harry trouvait qu'elle semblait agressive et souleva les épaules. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se tracasser à cause de Malfoy. Cet examen était obligatoire et compterait pour beaucoup pour leur diplôme de finissants. Il repoussa son pot de pudding et commença à rassembler ses livres. 

L'examen n'était pas avant deux heures cet l'après-midi, alors les étudiants avaient la matinée pour étudier. Harry, Ron, Neville et Seamus allèrent au bord du Grand Lac pour étudier. Ils avaient un arbre préféré sous lequel ils s'assoyaient toujours. Hermione, comme à l'habitude, alla directement à la bibliothèque. Elle détestait parler à qui que ce soit avant un test et préférait réviser seule. 

Hermione s'installa dans son coin préféré de la bibliothèque et étala ses notes et ses livres autour d'elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre vers les terres de Poudlard -si belles et si tentantes sous le soleil de Mai- et secoua la tête. Non. Elle devait se concentrer. Consternée, elle commença à se sentir étourdie, encore. Elle l'avait remarquée hier soir – elle soupçonnait qu'elle avait finalement trop étudié. Il n'était pas aussi facile de retenir des informations  comme ça l'avait été pour le premier examen. 

Elle grinça des dents. Trop plein d'informations ou non, elle _devait_ se concentrer sur ce dernier examen. Il était trop tard pour abandonner maintenant. Elle redirigea son regard sur ses notes.

« Granger. »

Surprise, elle leva la tête. Elle n'avait pas été prévenue qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans ce coin désert de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir le matin de l'examen de potions. 

« Malfoy »

Il était accoté sur la table devant elle, d'un air désinvolte, une main posée sur la table, l'autre dans la poche de son blouson. Ses cheveux blond-argentés tombaient dans ses yeux gris. Dans un rayon de soleil qui traversait la fenêtre derrière eux, il semblait presque briller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » dit-elle, irritée d'être dérangée. « Et où est fidèle Blaise? » ajouta-t-elle, aigrement.

« Fidèle Blaise est avec fidèle Pansy et fidèle Millicent » répondit-il doucement. « Mon fan club, tu sais. »

« Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi. » dit Hermione. « Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'étais en train d'étudier. » Elle remarqua que son cœur battait la chamaille. Que lui voulait-il? Est-ce que Ron avait raison? Allait-il l'attaquer alors qu'ils étaient enfin seuls dans ce coin désert de la bibliothèque? Elle sursauta alors qu'il lui arracha son livre de potions des mains et lui mit sous ses yeux. 

« Redonne-le moi! » chuchota-t-elle fermement.

D'un coup d'œil, Draco regarda le surlignement propre de presque chacun des paragraphes de chacune des pages du livre. Ce n'était pas surprenant, Granger était la plus studieuse de tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Il déposa le livre. 

« Le balafré et Weasel _(NdT : belette, vient d'une déformation de Weasley, comme dit au chapitre précédent! ^^)_ ne sont pas avec toi aujourd'hui? » dit-il en plaisantant.

Hemione fulminait. « Va droit au but Malfoy. Je doute que tu sois venu ici pour jaser. Si tu crois me déstabiliser avant l'examen de potions afin d'avoir une meilleure que moi, tu te trompes, car rien ne me déconcentrera. »

Un sourire sembla se dessiner sur les lèvres de Malfoy. 

« C'est bien, Granger. Parce que ça fait un moment que je voulais te dire quelque chose  et je ne pense pas que tu aimeras. »

« Essaie pour voir. »

Malfoy approcha son regard et commença à parler d'une voix basse, mais dure.

« Tu as ruiné ma vie, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu es une chose puante et dégoûtante qui vient de stupides parents Moldus… »

Hermione en avait le souffle coupé, mais Malfoy poursuivit…

« Si tu avais idée de ce que toi et tes _semblables_ ont fait à ma famille, à ma vie…mais non, tu ne sais pas ce que représente l'honneur dans les meilleures familles, la valeur de la descendance, la responsabilité de faire partie de la royauté des magiciens… »

« _La royauté des magiciens?_ » se moqua Hermione, les yeux brillants. « N'as-tu donc rien appris depuis la Révolte, Malfoy, espèce de fouine? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » dit Malfoy, d'une voix menaçante.

« Oh, et je suppose que c'est correct pour toi de m'appeler _Sang-de-Bourbe_? Une _Sang-de-Bourbe_  puante et dégoûtante? » Hermione monta le ton.

« Tu ne comprendras jamais notre point de vue! Ce à quoi nous tenons! »

« Je crois comprendre. Étroitesse d'esprit, vanité et snobisme! Vous nous croyez inférieurs à vous...»

« Vous l'êtes! Autrefois, tu aurais été traitée de simple sorcière, il t'aurait été interdit d'entrer dans les grandes familles de sorciers… »

« Et nous aurions poli vos bottes et ramasser vos déchets je suppose?! »

« Oui! »

« Tu oses dire que j'ai gâché _ta_ vie…ton ruineur de vie de père et ses compatriotes meurtriers ont gâché la vie de milliers de personnes dans le monde. Tu as transformé ma vie en enfer les sept dernières années…Je ne t'ai pas barré le chemin, alors ne dis pas que _j'_ai gâché _ta _vie! ». La voix d'Hermione s'était transformée en cri.

« Misérable sorcière! » rétorqua Draco. « Tout ça a rapport avec tes amis et tes façons bonasses n'est-ce pas? Le mauvais et méchant Draco…fils d'un riche meurtrier. Personne ne me demande mon avis…non, il ne compte pas parce que de nos jours, tout le monde est aux pieds des Sang-de-Bourbes… »

« Ferme-la! »

« …et Hermione Granger est leur vedette. La Sang-de-Bourbe qui a mené la Révolte… »

« Est-ce que tout va bien? »

C'était madame Pince. Hermione et Drago étaient tout deux sur leurs gardes, rigides, se fixant l'un l'autre de chaque côté de la table. À cause de la colère, ils n'arrivaient pas à parler.

« Oui. » répondit finalement Hermione, en se retournant vers madame Pince. « Désolée pour le bruit. »

« Eh bien, baissez le ton. » dit sèchement madame Pince. Hermione était son étudiante préférée et lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'Hermione se comportait bien.

« D'accord » dit Hermione, tentant de sourire. Madame Pince acquiesça et quitta. 

Hermione se rassit calmement et ouvrit son livre de potions. « Bien essayé Malfoy. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je me fous complètement de ce que tu as à me dire. Bonne journée. »

Draco était toujours enragé. Mille et une idées obscènes lui passèrent par la tête. S'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait agrippé Granger et l'aurait secouée jusqu'à ce que ses dents tombent. Il l'aurait probablement giflé quelques fois aussi. Petite mademoiselle parfaite qui sait tout. Avec ses amis heureux et une vie heureuse devant elle…

Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser le dernier mot.

« Un jour Granger, j'espère que tu verras la vie comme un énorme fardeau, comme moi je la vois. Ensuite nous verrons si tu seras encore mademoiselle rayon de soleil. »

« Oh…arrête Malfoy. Tu me donnes envie de pleurer. » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais. »

            Après la tempête Malfoy, les pensées d'Hermione s'éparpillèrent partout. _Concentre-toi Hermione. _Potions…potions…elle essayait de relire l'explication sur la potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. _Maudit sois-tu Malfoy! Si tu voulais me déconcentrer…félicitations!_

Elle referma son livre avec exaspération et se frotta les yeux. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait plus étudier pour le moment. Peut-être que si elle allait faire une pause et prendre une marche autour du château, le bon air lui ferait du bien.

            Hermione mit tous ses livres dans son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Elle se dirigea vers les terres du château. Elle n'avait en tête que les paroles haineuses de Malfoy. _Tu as ruiné ma vie, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu es une chose puante et dégoûtante. _Méchanceté typique de Malfoy. Après ce « Weasley est mon roi » qu'il avait dit en cinquième année, elle avait peu d'estime pour lui. C'était dommage qu'après sept ans elle ne s'y était pas encore habituée. Elle espérait pouvoir l'ignorer comme le faisait Harry, mais à chaque fois que Malfoy était sur son dos, elle fulminait.

            Et que voulaient dire ces bêtises dont il parlait? _L'honneur des grandes familles, la valeur de la descendance, la responsabilité de faire partie de la royauté des magiciens…_la royauté des magiciens, en effet! Hermione gloussa. Espèce de vaniteux petite fouine! Si le Ministère l'avait entendu parler de cette manière, ils l'auraient condamné pour discrimination envers les sorciers nés de parents Moldus. _Un énorme fardeau…_mais de quoi voulait-il parler? Malfoy avait changé. Ses insultes et ses farces étaient autrefois si…enfantines. Mais maintenant, elles étaient percutantes, blessantes. Elle se rappela comment Ron avait décrit le comportement de Malefoy ces derniers temps…Terrifiant.

            Toutes ces notions de descendance et d'honneur…qui étaient disparues il y avait quelques années en même temps que le cheval et ce qu'il transportait avec lui. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire si Malfoy et les autres maniaques de Sangs-Purs étaient accrochés au passé.

            « Hey! »

            « Désolée! »

            Ne regardant pas où elle allait, Hermione  percuta Blaise Zabini. La fille aux cheveux couleur ébène sourit à Hermione. Alors, Draco avait posé son choix sur Zabini…graaaande surprise. Les Zabini étaient riches à craquer, puissants et des Sangs-Purs. Aussi, Draco n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Blaise était devenue une très attirante jeune femme. Hermione n'avait rien contre Blaise. Blaise n'était pas hostile comme Pansy ni méchante comme Millicent.

            « As-tu vu Draco? Je l'ai cherché toute la matinée. » demanda Blaise.

            Hermione voulut rire de la question. _En fait, oui, nous nous sommes disputés  ce matin à la bibliothèque. _« Non, désolée » dit Hermione.

            « Ce n'est pas grave ». Blaise rit nerveusement. « C'est parce que… » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Rien. Merci. »

            Hermione observa Blaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Blaise, qui habituellement était toujours joyeuse, semblait…au bord des larmes.

            « Blaise? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que ça va? »

            La triste fille secoua la tête. « Merci. C'est seulement l'examen de potions qui me tracasse. »

            « Ça nous tracasse tous » dit gentiment Hermione.

            Hermione regarda Zabini s'éloigner. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose de différents…ils semblaient forcés et las. Elle n'était pas du tout comme plus tôt cette année quand elle avait annoncé que Draco avait demandé sa main. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Zabini tentant de faire manger une rôtie à Draco au petit déjeuner et à son regard blessé quand il l'avait repoussée. _Draco__, tu es vraiment le numéro un des salauds, _pensa sauvagement Hermione. _Comment peux-tu traiter une personne que tu aimes de cette façon? Elle va bientôt être ta femme, nom de Dieu._

« Hermione! ». Elle entendit Harry et Neville lui crier depuis le lac. Sans le savoir, ses pas l'avaient amenée à son arbre préféré pour étudier.

            « Dieu merci, tu es ici! » dit Ron, la tirant vers le sol. « Seamus et moi discutions justement du Véritaserum…le livre recommande deux salamandres séchées, mais Seamus insiste pour dire qu'une grosse aurait le même effet. Il dit qu'il a lu cela quelque part. Bien sûr, tu dois savoir la réponse Hermione. »

            Hermione se frotta les tempes. Oui, elle l'avait lu quelque part aussi, mais sa tête tournait et elle ne se rappelait pas des détails exacts. « Seamus a raison » dit-elle, plutôt instable. Seamus regarda fièrement Harry qui de toute évidence était en accord avec lui. « Lorsqu'une recette de potion spécifie un certain nombre de petits ingrédients, une quantité semblable de gros ingrédients de la même espèce peut suffire. »

            « Hermione, est-ce que tu te sens bien? » demanda Neville.

            Les garçons fixèrent Hermione qui ferma les yeux et se frotta la tête.

            « J'ai trop étudié. J'ai rencontré Malfoy à la bibliothèque et j'ai un terrible mal de tête. »

            Ron semblait énervé. « Que s'est-il passé, Hermione? Qu'est-ce que la fouine a fait? »

            « Oh…comme à l'habitude…des insultes sur les enfants nés de parents Moldus et tout. Il essayait seulement de me faire perdre patience avant l'examen de potions. Il sait que lui et moi sommes nez à nez pour les résultats du cours de potions. En tout cas. Je ne devrais pas en parler. Je suis venue ici pour l'oublier. »

            « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet idiot ne peut pas laisser Hermione tranquille! Depuis des années, il n'arrête pas de la harceler. Pour Harry, je peux comprendre, mais pour Hermione? Elle ne lui a jamais barré le chemin » dit Seamus, visiblement fâché.

            « Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Souviens-toi…plus qu'une semaine et tu ne le reverras jamais. » dit Harry pour la réconforter.

            « Ouais…contrairement à la pauvre Blaise Zabini qui devra passer le reste de sa vie avec Malfoy » dit Ron d'un air sévère. « Quelle pauvre fille. »

            Les autres garçons acquiescèrent. 

            Hermione regarda Ron, surprise. « Blaise et Malfoy, ils sont amoureux, n'est-ce pas? »

            Les garçons détournèrent le regard. « Aucune chance » dit Seamus. « Les Malfoy? Se marier par amour? Pas depuis le douzième siècle! Non, s'il la marie, c'est pour son héritage de Sang-Pur. »

            Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. « Je dois lui parler! ». Hermione se releva d'un bond.

            Harry la retint. 

            « Calme-toi  Hermione. Ça ne sert à rien. » 

            « Mais elle ne sait pas… »

            « Oui, elle le sait. » dit gentiment Harry.

            « Alors pourquoi n'annule-t-elle pas le mariage? »

            Neville et Ron, tout deux le fruit de mariages entre Sangs-Purs et d'une longue lignée de Sangs-Purs, bougèrent, vraisemblablement inconfortables.

            « Euh…à cause du fardeau de l'honneur et de la descendance des Sangs-Purs? » s'aventura Ron. Il vit Hermione commencer à s'agiter.  Bien sûr, depuis la Révolte, ce genre de choses avait techniquement cessé et Hermione avait grandement soutenu cette cause. « Mais nous ne croyons pas à cela, évidemment. » ajouta-t-il avec empressement. « Rappelle-toi, Percy a marié Penelope et elle est née de parents Moldus. Nous, les Weasley, avons abandonné depuis longtemps cette notion étroite d'esprit. »

            « Ouais, nous aussi » dit Neville. Tout le monde savait qu'il fréquentait Padma Patil, une sorcière mi-sang.

            « Mais il y a encore plusieurs familles qui persistent à croire à ce genre de choses. Les Malfoy, les Zabini, les Montagues…presque tous les Serpentard.» Ron compta les noms sur ses doigts. « Il est impossible que Roberto Zabini laisse sa fille fuir un mariage si profitable. Elle le sait. »

            Hermione fixait dans le vide. 

            « Il est l'heure de manger! » dit Seamus, déjà sur ses pieds. « Allez Hermione. Je parie qu'après un grand verre de lait frais tu te sentiras mieux et tes idées seront plus claires pour l'examen! Notre Hermione pourrait battre Draco Malfoy n'importe quand en matière de potions! »       

Voilà le deuxième chapitre!!! En tuka, j'espère que ce  chapitre vous a plu!! Il est arrivé rapidement car il était déjà traduit! ^^ C'est une amie à moi qui veut aller en traduction à l'université l'année prochaine, **Marie-Claude**, qui l'a traduit!!! Gênez-vous surtout pas pour laissez vos commentaires, je lui enverrai tous!! 

Je trouve que Draco se comporte comme un... *censure* dans ce chapitre! Pifouuu!! Il aurait besoin de se faire remettre les idées en place un peu, vous trouvez pas?! 

J'ai déjà traduit environ la moitié du troisième chapitre.. Alors je sais pas du tout quand la suite arrivera! Je vous promets, je fais mon possible pour qu'elle arrive dans moins de 2 semaines, mais comme la fin de session approche, j'ai beaucoup de travaux!! Mais j'vais me forcer! ^^

Booooon.. Maintenant.. Les réponses aux reviews!!! Je suis déçue.. La première fois que j'ai posté cette fic.. je crois que j'avais eu 8 reviews pour mon premier chapitre! Maintenant, j'en ai eu que deux! L Bahhh pas grave, je continuerai à traduire pareil parce que j'adore ça!! 

**Lisandra**** : **Bah merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu trouves toujours cela aussi cool! ^^

**Raphou**** : **Recoucou! J'suis contente que tu suives toujours la fic!! Pour la suite, la voilà! Comme je l'ai dit, je fais mon possible pour que le troisième chapitre arrive d'ici deux semaines.. Mais euh.. je promets rien han! ;) Merci beaucoup! Bisous à toi aussi! ^^   


	3. ASPIC de Potion

**Chapitre 3: ASPIC de Potion**

_Juste une malchance_ pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle s'alignait avec les Serpentard en dehors du Donjon Apour son ASPIC de Potion. Ils avaient une chance sur trois de devoir partager leur cachot avec les Serpentard… pourquoi était-elle si malchanceuse? Elle regarda les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle alignés à l'extérieur du Donjon B pour leur examen.

Pour l'instant, Neville avait une nuance de vert sur le visage. Ron ne semblait pas bien mieux. La bouche d'Harry était fermée, formant une ligne ferme, et il refusait de parler à n'importe qui. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement… Elle se rappela mentalement toutes les potions qu'elle avait appris aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Naturellement, c'était une chose idiote à faire avant un examen parce que, dans sa panique, elle se sentait comme si elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une seule.

À sa consternation, elle vit le Professeur Snape marcher dans le couloir, sa cape se soulevant obscurément autour de lui. Il ressemblait à une envahissante chauve-souris. Il fit une pause et dit quelque chose aux élèves du Donjon B et elle vit visiblement l'abattement des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle après qu'il se soit éloigné d'eux. Susan Bones s'était mise à pleurer et était consolée par Padma Patil.

Snape s'acharnait sur eux.

« Bien, bien... d'autres candidats peu probable qui réussiront leur ASPIC», dit-il crispé. « Certains d'entre vous n'auront aucun problème… » il inclina brusquement la tête vers les Serpentard qui lui répondirent, « … mais d'autres devraient peut-être considérer de se retirer de l'examen maintenant, avant de battre votre record d'idiotie aux Potions avec un résultat à leur ASPIC aussi inférieurPersonne ne veut se désister? » Son regard brilla vers les Gryffondor. Neville commença à avancer désespérément mais Seamus le tira d'un coup sec vers l'arrière par le bord de son manteau. Snape sourit. « Très bien alors... bonne chance... Je le dis seulement parce que vous en avez de besoin. »

Lavande et Dean tournèrent au blanc. Neville se mit à trembler. Harry gardait toujours son expression résolue sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait fixement le fond de tête de Ron. Hermione avala durement. _Ignore Snape,_ se dit-elle.

« Ah... Étudiants! Vous pouvez entrer dans le Donjon! ». Un petit et chauve sorcier, avec « VE » pour « Vérificateur d'examen » inscrit sur un veston, qui était légèrement trop petit pour lui, sauta hors du cachot précédemment verrouillé et ouvrit la porte pour les étudiants.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentards allèrent immédiatement vers leur banc habituel.

* * *

« Bienvenue, bienvenue. Maintenant, maintenant, ne soyez pas nerveux. » rit sous cape le magicien chauve, regardant les visages tendus devant lui. «Je me rappelle à votre âge… je pensais que j'allais échouer… mais à la place, j'ai obtenu un Exceptionnel… ha ha… »

Personne ne rit.

« Ah... Ahem... très bien, vu que ceci est un examen, vous ne serez pas placé avec vos maisons. Pour éviter toute tricherie, une liste aléatoire de place a été créée pour moi, par les professeurs de votre école, alors s'il-vous plait, écoutez le nom de votre partenaire et déplacez-vous vers le banc assigné. »

Les Gryffondor et Serpentard firent de drôle de tête, mais ramassèrent avec obéissance leur chaudron, baguette magique et fiole.

« Écoutez moi… Brown et Bulstrode, banc 1 s'il-vous-plait. Ah, excellent. Merci Mlle Brown et Mlle Bulstrode. Banc 2... laissez-moi voir... Carrington et Crabbe. Excellent..."

Et la liste continuait ainsi... Hermione faisait mentalement un petit calcul pour voir avec qui on la placerait, la liste semblait aller en ordre alphabétique. _Oh non, _pensa-t-elle soudainement. _Oh non, s'il-vous-plait, mon Dieu non... _

"Granger….Malfoy, banc 6."

Il y eut un silence tendu dans la classe et un manque complet de mouvement. Ron envoya à Hermione un regard de sympathie. Le sorcier chauve jeta un coup d'œil dans le haut de sa liste.

« Est-ce que ces étudiants sont présents? Granger? Malfoy? »

Il y eut un petit bruit lorsque Malfoy ramassa ses choses et marcha vivement jusqu'au banc six. Hermione sentie ses mains et ses pieds faire mécaniquement la même chose.

« Ah… La préfète et le préfet en chef au même banc. Charmant. Ne pensez pas qu'on s'est trompé... ha ha... ahem..." L'examinateur toussa lorsqu'il vu les regards meurtriers sur les visage des deux concernés. Les visages de Malfoy et d'Hermione indiquaient clairement qu'ils ne pensaient pas du tout que cet arrangement était charmant.

Hermione évita soigneusement de regarder Malfoy. Alors, elle devait partager un banc avec lui pour l'examen de Potions? Dans trois heures, ce serait terminé.

« Effrayé, Granger? » qu'elle entendit lui chuchoter par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu souhaiterais. »

Malfoy leva un sourcil et fit tournoyer une plume entre ses doigts.

« Ne laisse pas la conversation de ce matin te renverser » dit Draco agréablement avant de baisser la voix. « …_puanteur de Sang-de-Bourbe »._

Hermione se retourna et le fixa. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai pas, _la fouine_. »

« Étudiants! Abstenez-vous s'il vous plaît de parler » dit l'examinateur.

Malfoy et Hermione se regardèrent fixement.

Une fois que les dix bancs furent remplis, l'examinateur déposa sa liste et commença à distribuer les papiers d'examen. Hermione pointa son parchemin nerveusement, pressée de le tourner de bord.

« La première partie de l'examen sera un essai écrit. Vous avez deux heures pour compléter toutes les questions sur le parchemin. N'importe quelle tromperie sera punie immédiatement par un échec. La seconde partie de l'examen exigera que vous prépariez la potion _Thym Eliminus. _Les instructions de base sont sur votre parchemin. À la fin de la troisième heure, vous arrêterez votre potion et la mettrez dans une fiole avec votre nom indiqué dessus. Soyez très prudent de ne pas BOIRE ou TOUCHER la potion une fois finie. Comme vous le savez, la potion _Thym Eliminus _a des effets drastiques si elle n'est pas administrée correctement. Des questions? »

Pansy Parkinson gloussa et leva sa main.

« Oui? »

« Oooh... Qu'arrive-t-il si nous sommes à cours de parchemin? »

Hermione roula ses yeux. Parkinson n'avais jamais cessé de poser la même question à chaque début d'examen bien que tous les étudiants connaissent la routine.

« J'ai des parchemins de rechange avec moi. Levez votre main et j'irai vous donner une feuille de plus. Pas d'autres questions? Non? Alors votre temps commence maintenant, vous avez trois heures."

L'examinateur retourna un énorme sablier sur son bureau et les étudiants retournèrent leur parchemin.

Hermione parcourut rapidement la partie écrite de l'examen. Cela semblait assez simple. À la section deux, elle lu « Créez la potion _Thym Eliminus_ avec les ingrédients que vous trouverez dans une boite sous votre banc. » Hermione regarda sous son banc pour voir deux boites, une près de ses pieds et l'autre près de Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Argh.

Elle le regarda commencer à écrire calmement à ses côtés. Ne faisant jamais d'erreurs, ne biffant jamais de mots. Cette fois, il ne semblait pas être obsédé pour la faire se sentir inconfortable. Il était complètement absorbé par son papier. Ce n'était pas une surprise, en plus d'elle, Malfoy était le seul autre étudiant de l'école qui avait réussit à obtenir un « Remarquable » de la part de Snape en Potions. Elle ferait mieux de commencer aussi. Elle lu la question un soigneusement.

_1a. Décrivez le processus de dissection de la Mandragore et comment créer une potion de Dépétrification en utilisant le résultat de ce processus. (10 points)_

_1b. Comment peut-on changer la force de la potion pour guérir les différents niveaux de Pétrification? (5 points) _

Facile. Hermione savait le faire depuis sa seconde année. Elle prit sa plume et commença à écrire. _La racine de Mandragore ou Mandragora peut être disséquée par… _sa plume s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et de petits éclats de lumière inonda sa vision. Que se passait-il? Elle secoua violemment sa tête. Pourquoi c'était si dur de se souvenir? Elle envoya sa tête par en arrière pour forcer son cerveau à mettre les mots sur le parchemin. _La seconde année… la chambre des secrets… le Basilic… pétrifiée…des plaintes… _fut se qu'elle écrit comme réponse, les souvenirs de la seconde année volait une petite partie de son esprit. Elle secoua de nouveau sa tête… pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se concentrer?

Finalement, elle réussit à répondre à la question un. Elle lança un regard vers Malfoy et vit qu'il était maintenant à la question trois. Il devait avoir remarqué qu'elle le regardait puisqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait aucune colère ou accusation dans son regard. Il semblait être absorbé par son examen. À sa gauche, Pansy soupirait dramatiquement et Harry Potter mettait ses doigts dans ses oreilles.

Elle déposa sa plume, frotta ses yeux et les ferma pendant une seconde. Elle vit Malfoy la regarder curieusement de nouveau. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux lorsqu'elle lu la seconde question. Elle savait la réponse, elle était simple, mais son cerveau était comme du coton.

… _Sang-de-Bourbe puante… tu es la suivante, Sang-de-Bourbe... Tu as ruiné ma vie... _Les mots de Malfoy revenaient sans cesse dans son cerveau. Elle secoua sa tête avec violence et pris sa plume. Non, elle pourrait le faire. En employant chaque once de sa capacité intellectuelle (qui étaient nombreuses), Hermione Granger commença son examen avec sérieux. Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle avait terminé la partie un.

« Étudiants, vous pouvez commencer la partie deux. Les ingrédients pour la Partie Pratique de votre examen sont sous votre table dans une boîte. »

Hermione était si soulagée d'avoir fini la partie un qu'elle prit quelques minutes pour fermer ses yeux et frotter sa tête de nouveau. Elle entendit les autres étudiants installer leur chaudron et recueillir leur boite. Malfoy ouvrait déjà sa boîte. Lentement, elle se pencha sous la table pour prendre sa boite. Elle fut surprise de voir un morceau déchiré de parchemin, plus petit que son pouce, reposant sur le dessus de sa boîte.

_« Je t'ai vu pleurer »_ était tout ce qui y était écrit.

Elle s'étrangla de colère. Elle voulait hurler à Malfoy… comment avait-il toujours réussit à la faire sentir si furieuse et impuissante? Mais elle ne pouvait pas hurler sur lui maintenant, parce que ce serait une infraction aux règles d'examen. Elle vit son sourire, un air satisfait, collé au visage, alors qu'elle préparait ses ingrédients. _Ooooh, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour tirer ces beaux cheveux blonds jusqu'à temps que tu cris. _

Elle alluma son feu sauvagement et y jeta le morceau de parchemin. Elle s'imagina que c'était Malfoy qui brûlait là et elle se sentit légèrement mieux. Elle commença à trier ses ingrédients. La potion _Thym Eliminus _n'était pas si difficile… ils l'avaient vu plus tôt dans leur dernière année. C'était une potion de voyage dans le temps qui vous apportait dans le passé… une sorte de Retourneur de Temps, mais capable de vous amener loin plus rapidement. Quand ils avaient pratiqué cette potion plus tôt cette année, une simple éclaboussure sur eux les avait amené en arrière d'une semaine. Ils avaient eu besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps pour retourner dans le présent, le Professeur Snape en ayant amené un pour l'exercice.

Elle mit ses gants épais et ses lunettes. C'était facile. Elle se rappelait exactement comment la faire.

Ou elle pensait se rappeler. Elle eut soudainement, à nouveau, des feux qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle fut légèrement stupéfiée et s'agrippa au bord du banc. Elle était consciente de Malfoy à son côté, la regardant fixement.

« Regarde ça, Granger »

Elle essaya de répondre mais ne pu le faire.

« Je ne me sens pas bien » murmura-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle admettait cela à Malfoy, mais elle n'avait pas le choix d'alerter son partenaire de banc au sujet de toutes les difficultés qu'elle pourrait faire face.

Malfoy la regardait fixement, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Veux-tu que j'appelle l'examinateur? » murmura-t-il finalement. « Veux-tu arrêter? »

Elle se rassura et secoua sa tête. « Non, je peux continuer. »

Il haussa les épaules et continua sa propre potion.

Le surveillant n'avait pas remarqué l'échange, il était occupé à aider Neville à choisir un nouveau chaudron dans ceux de secours... Neville avait réussi à faire fondre son chaudron dans les cinq premières minutes de l'heure.

Hermione continua sa potion. Elle savait à coup sur qu'elle n'allait pas bien… c'était les études, les nerfs et l'épuisement. Mais elle était si près… juste encore dix minutes et elle pourrait arrêter sa potion parfaite _Thym Eliminus, _l'étiqueter et la faire suivre au Conseil d'Examens pour obtenir un Remarquable. Alors, il y aurait les vacances d'été... Hermione éventa son chaudron et y ajouta les deux derniers ingrédients… un bouquet de Thym séché et une plume de pigeon. Elle la remua trois fois avec une louche et la regarda bouillir.

Dans huit minutes, ce serait terminé. Tout autour d'elle, les étudiants poussaient des soupirs de soulagement et s'assoyaient, observant leur propre potion pendant ces huit dernières minutes. Hermione vérifia la couleur… elle avait tourné au rouge foncé… ça semblait correct. Hummm… peut-être un peu plus foncé que d'habitude mais ça pouvait être l'effet de la lumière.

Hermione pensa à l'été et souffla sur le feu de son chaudron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire après la graduation? Harry serait un Auror, bien sur. Même après la défaite de Voldemort, il restait de la Magie Noire dans le monde. Ron voulait être un joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Bill avait tenu à ce qu'Hermione rejoigne Gringotts et avait essayé de la convaincre lorsqu'elle avait été au Terrier l'été dernier pour les rejoindre. Ses habiletés en arithmancie pourraient être très utiles. Mais Hermione n'avait pas voulu être collé dans une banque tout le temps. Elle savait que son cœur était dans la médicomagie et elle avait écrit à Sainte-Mangouste au sujet de leur programme de formation.

Hermione ne remarqua pas sa potion commencer à faire des bulles et à tourner dans une nuance sombre de brun.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, qui exaltait devant sa potion. Blaise serait Madame Draco Malfoy. Travaillerait-elle? Elle savait que Blaise voulait travailler avec les créatures magiques mais se marier avec Malfoy mettrait-il fin à son rêve? Elle regarda Malfoy. Était-il assez vieux pour devenir un mari? Elle voulut rire sottement. Bien sur que non! Il y avait tout juste sept ans, il était un morveux, maigre et chétif petit garçon blond… complètement caché dans l'ombre de son père. Tout le temps mon père cela et mon père ceci… Malfoy remuait sa potion. Ses yeux gris-bleus étaient baissés, et un froncement de sourcil était visible sur son visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenant laissés lâches autour de son visage, non porté en arrière dans cette ridicule coiffure lichée qu'il avait préféré dans les premières années.

La potion d'Hermione se mit à faire des bulles férocement mais silencieusement, dégouttant maintenant sur les côtés de son chaudron.

Malfoy était grand, plus grand que la plupart des garçons de Poudlard. Mais il était aussi mince, pas large comme Harry et Ron. Ses doigts étaient pâles et minces, avec surprise, elle vu une grande anneau or et émeraude dans son annuaire droit. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Elle représentait un serpent et un dragon enroulé autour de la lettre « M ».

Sans aucun doute, c'était le sceau de la famille Malfoy. Elle savait par ses études en histoire que le sceau de la famille était porté uniquement par le chef de cette dernière. Mais n'était-ce pas Lucius Malfoy? Lucius était à Azkaban maintenant… et ça signifiait… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'anneau encore une fois et à l'homme sérieux à côté d'elle. L'anneau, pensa-t-elle, semblait très lourde.

Elle était si concentrée dans ses pensées au sujet de Malfoy, à l'état de Malfoy à l'âge de dix-huit ans, qu'elle ne remarqua pas son chaudron commencer à craquer. Malfoy, lui, brassait sa potion parfaite, il avait déjà débouché sa flasque et attendait pour remplir un échantillon de sa potion.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, soudainement conscient qu'elle le regardait fixement. Elle était consciente qu'il la regardait mais encore, son cerveau ressemblait à de la ouate. Comme de loin, elle vit ses yeux devenir larges et sa bouche bouger… _Granger, ta potion… _

Elle se sentit devenir étourdie et glissa du banc. À ce moment exact, elle entendit la plus énorme des explosions et sentit quelque chose de chaud gicler partout sur elle. Il y avait beaucoup de cris perçants, elle le savait… venant de très loin. Elle était trempée dans quelque chose d'humide qui sentait agréablement bon, comme une herbe… le thym… l'homme à côté d'elle hurlait quelque chose… Tout devenait plus doux et doux, elle se sentait comme si elle échouait sur un nuage noir et doux… Finalement, il y avait un silence plaisant. Comme quand on est endormi.

Hermione abandonna tous ses soucis d'examen, tout le stress et la nervosité. Elle se laissa aller dans un profond, confortable sommeil. Elle en avait vraiment de besoin. Plus d'examen. Plus d'étude. Juste dormir profondément. Elle ne voulait jamais se réveiller, elle était au chaud et confortable…

« Bon Matin, Milady » dit une voix.

* * *

Alors voici enfin le troisième chapitre!! Désolé pour le temps que ça l'a pris.. mais j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes.. Mon grand-papa est décédé le 25 avril, alors je me sentais pas trop bien.. Et aussi j'étais en pleine fin de session, j'ai pas arrêté de faire des devoirs, de l'étude et des travaux longs! C't'à peine si j'avais le temps de dormir :P En tuka, maintenant ça devrait aller relativement bien pour la traduction parce qu'il ne me reste qu'un examen (qui est jeudi). Par contre, je travaille tout l'été mais je vais vous trouver des trous pour faire la traduction, pas de panique

Un GROOOOOS merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, wah j'ai reçu 7 reviews pour le chapitre 2, j'espère en recevoir autant pour celui-ci.. Surtout que.. l'action commence enfin J'ai trop hâte de me lancer dans le traduction du 4 (eh oui, jlai pas encore commencé mais ça devrait se faire aujourd'hui!)

Si y'a quelqu'un qui serait intéressé à corriger ma fic, écrivez-moi et on s'arrangera! Parce que j'ai aucun bêta et j'aimerais en avoir un! De plus, si cette personne pouvait être relativement bonne en anglais pour m'aider à traduire quelques bouts.. ça serait parfait (mais bon, c'est pas nécessaire!)! Merci

Maintenant, les RAR :

**sarah30 : **Coucou ma Vivia!! Contente que tu viennes lire ma fic!! Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner (d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'aille lire la tienne han, si on veut poster la suite ). Mais là, j'ai fini pratiquement l'école alors ça devrait bien aller! Gros Bisous!

**Raphou : **Comme on se retrouve Merci de toujours laisser un tit mot à chaque fois, c'est très apprécié!

**Lushita : **Ahhhhhh ma p'tit Pad'! Eh ben! J'ai fait un saut quand j'ai vu ta reivew! Jsuis trop contente, merci beaucoup J'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant!! Et pour ta solution, ouais moi j'suis pour!

**crépuscule : **Merci pour les compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir! Ils viennent tout juste d'arriver au 15ième siècle alors.. la suite dans le prochain chapitre

**Lessien Linw : **MERCI La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant!

**Alixe : **Merci.. oui je sais qu'il y a sans doute plusieurs choses à perfectionner dans mes traductions.. mais je fais ça pour le plaisir et pour améliorer mon anglais.. Mais bon j'en suis très consciente! Merci pareil! Pour Blaise, eh ben ouais, moi aussi je l'ai toujours imaginé en garçon.. mais je crois pas que ce soit spécifié dans les HP!

**Naseis : **Merci et la voilà la suite! En espérant qu'elle te plaise!


	4. Ces perles sont elles miennes?

Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voilà le chapitre 4, tant attendu par certains! On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Ces perles sont-elles miennes?**

Hermione changea légèrement de position dans le lit. Il y avait une odeur étrange, épicée. Mais c'était rassurant et très confortable. Elle n'avait aucunement le désir de se réveiller même si il semblait qu'elle avait dormi durant une très longue période de temps.

« Mmm » murmura-t-elle.

« Milady… Vous avez oublié qu'aujourd'hui, vous devez vous lever tôt. Votre mère a invité le Senior Vittorio à montrer ses soies dans le Grand Hall."

En quoi était-elle concernée?pensa Hermione. Quelles soies? Quel Grand Hall?

Prudemment, Hermione ouvrit ses yeux et la chambre devint floue. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage d'une jeune femme environ deux pieds au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait les joues roses et dodues ainsi qu'un sourire amical. Le reste de la chambre travailla lentement vers sa conscience… il y avait un auvent lourdement brodé qui bloquait sa vue du plafond. Les rideaux étaient liés vers l'arrière par quatre poteaux qui lui permettaient de révéler une pièce simplement mais confortablement fournie. Quelques pièces de lourds meubles en chêne étaient alignées contre un mur et un bureau était poussé contre la fenêtre. Cette dernière avait de lourds encadrements de graphite et chaque carreau de verre était minuscule. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir par la fenêtre sans s'y approcher.

Dans la confusion, elle s'assit face à la femme dodue au regard amical qui lui tendait un morceau de tissu et un bassin d'eau.

« Dépêchez-vous, Milady. Senior Vittorio sera ici d'un moment à l'autre. Je vous ai déjà laissé dormir trop longtemps, mais vous sembliez si bien que je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller plus tôt. »

« Où suis-je? » demanda Hermione tranquillement. Ces mots étaient si ridicules qu'Hermione eu l'impression de lancer une réplique dans _Les feux de l'amour**, **_mais en ce moment, elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir où elle était. Elle n'était pas Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Elle essaya de se souvenir mais elle ne le pouvait pas …tout ce dont elle se rappelait c'est qu'elle était en train de passer son ASPIC en Potions.

La dame dodue la regardait curieusement mais lui envoya un sourire chaleureux.

« Vous plaisantez avec moi, Milady! Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos pitreries! S'il vous plait, vous devez vous laver et vous habiller rapidement. »

Hermione essuya son visage et ses bras avec le tissu humide et prit une petite gorgée d'eau dans un gobelet en métal. Elle se sentait légèrement étourdie. Elle n'était pas à Poudlard, réalisa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé? Où était-elle?

La dame dodue bavardait avec un anglais sur et rapide teinté d'un léger accent du Nord qu'Hermione pouvait à peine discerner. Elle arrangeait maintenant une robe en soie bleue foncée disposée sur un chaise tout en prenant aussi des vêtements en soie blancs dans diverses armoires disposées autour de la pièce. Hermione balança prudemment ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Ses pieds et ses jambes étaient nus! Elle était complètement nue!

« Eeep! » haleta-t-elle. La dame dodue se dandina autour d'elle et lui sourit.

« Oui, il fait plutôt froid ce matin Milady. Étrange ce temps pour un mois de mai. Fanhope a ordonné d'apporter plus de bois. Il semble que l'été soit en retard. »

Hermione tâta les couvertures autour d'elle. Elles étaient douces et laineuses et semblaient chaudes. La femme potelée se présenta en tenant un vêtement blanc. Hermione et elle se regardèrent fixement.

« Milady? »

« Hein? »

La dame dodue semblait troublée.

« Milady, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Habillez-vous et venez, rapidement. »

Hermione regarda d'un air impuissant le vêtement blanc devant elle. Il ressemblait à un long juponmais avec un corset en haut et plusieurs lacets. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont le porter. Néanmoins, cette dame dodue semblait disposée à l'aider à s'habiller…alors… _okay… okay… Hermione. Pas de panique. Va de l'avant et découvre ce qui t'est arrivé et où tu es. Remercie Dieu qu'ils parlent anglais ici… _Hermione sortit du lit et alla vers la femme. Dans deux minutes, elle subirait une des expériences les plus douloureuses de sa vie.

« Ahhh! » respira Hermione comme elle était accrochée à la colonne du lit.

« Voilà, voilà, Milady. Nous le faisons à chaque matin puisque votre père a insisté sur le fait que vous n'étiez plus un petit bébé. Il était temps aussi… Dame Granger a été des plus indulgente avec vous. La plupart des autres filles portent un corset dès douze ans. Mais vous avez pleuré et crié si fort que vous vous en êtes tiré jusqu'à quatorze ans. C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez mince, nous ne devons pas à le tirer à la moiti »

Dame Granger? Hermione réfléchit laborieusement… ce devait être sa mère! Vu le décor qu'il y avait tout autour d'elle, elle devait être en Angleterre, quelque part autour du bas moyen âge… Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amenée à reculer dans le temps? L'ASPIC de potion… Elle avait répondu à la partie un de l'examen sur le parchemin. Malfoy avait fait l'idiot comme d'habitude. La partie deux était… était…

"Juste à temps" déclara la dame dodue tout en attachant les boutons dans le bas du dos de la robe en soie bleue foncée d'Hermione. Hermione portait au moins deux jupons en dessous. "Mais vos cheveux..." la dame fit une grimace. Elle courut vers une commode et prit un peigne et une liasse de rubans et d'épingles.

Juste à temps... _Temps! Confectionnez la potion Thym Eliminus! _C'était la partie deux de l'examen! Elle avait fait une potion _Thym Eliminus_! Il y avait eu une explosion et des cris perçants. _Granger, ta potion... _Quelle quantité l'avait éclaboussé ? De combien de temps dans le passé avait-elle reculé? Pourquoi était-elle à cet endroit et vivant cette vie? Était-elle toujours Hermione Granger?

"Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait."

Hermione s'assit avec un air hébété sur le lit et sentit ses cheveux épais et onduleux se faire impitoyablement brosser, peigner et tirer. _Réfléchis... réfléchis._

Elle regarda nerveusement ses bras, mains et doigts pour voir s'ils étaient différents, mais heureusement, ils semblaient pareils que lorsqu'elle s'était habillée de son uniforme scolaire de Poudlard hier. Hier... avait l'impression que cela faisait un million d'années. Hermione utilisa ses doigts pour toucher son visage et ses lèvres... son visage semblait le même. Était-elle toujours Hermione Granger? Elle devait l'être, puisque sa mère était Dame Granger... comment était-elle venue pour prendre la place de cette _personne _dans sa vie?

"S'il vous plaît..." Hermione se retourna vers la dame qui arrangeait ses cheveux.

"Oui, Milady?"

« ... puis-je avoir un miroir ? » Hermione avait failli dire « il n'y a pas de glace ici ? », mais s'était rattrapée à temps.

"Bien sur. Vous savez que je vous en donne toujours un avant que vous partiez." sourit la dame. Elle attacha la dernière tresse des cheveux d'Hermione derrière sa tête et sortit un petit miroir rond de ses jupes. Elle le remit à Hermione.

Hermione le prit les mains tremblantes... _s'il vous plaît laissez-moi être moi-même _pria-t-elle silencieusement. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi être moi-même _elle respira à fond et regarda fixement le miroir.

Le visage qui regardait était celui d'une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans. Elle avait des yeux sérieux, couleur caramel et de longs cils. Son teint était parfait et il y avait une légère couleur rosée sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient douces et roses et se retroussait maintenant dans un léger sourire... parce que, Hermione Granger s'était rendue compte qu'elle regardait _exactement _le même visage qu'hier à Poudlard.

"Vous êtes si belle, les jeunes gens se pâmeront devant vous" soupira la dame dodue, avec approbation.

_Moi? Belle? _pensa Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais considéré cette question auparavant. Elle était toujours plus concernée par les livres et l'intelligence. À l'exception de la fois où Krum lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, la toilette d'Hermione à Poudlard consistait uniquement à se peigner les cheveux et à asperger d'eau son visage avant de courir pour le petit déjeuner avec Harry et Ron et de se plonger dans les études. Hermione n'avait certainement jamais pensé que l'on pourrait la considérer comme "belle".

Il faut dire que la dame dodue avait paré ses cheveux de façon exquise, en les tressant avec des rubans tissés et en avait épinglé la moitié sur le haut de sa tête. Des perles accrochées à un point à l'arrière de son cou tombaient gracieusement autour de sa nuque. _Est-ce que ces perles sont les miennes? _Hermione coula un regard vers le minuscule miroir et vit que ses seins étaient remontés en un décolleté pigeonnant et que la robe en soie bleue moulait étroitement toutes ses courbes. _Courbes! _Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait des courbes! Une grande broche en or avait été épinglée sur son sein.

Wow, c'était presque comme une métamorphose pensa-t-elle. Attendez que je ne revienne à Poudlard et qu'Harry et Ron me voient maintenant!

Cette pensa ramena Hermione à la réalité.

Il n'y avait aucun Harry.

Il n'y avait aucun Ron.

Il n'y avait aucun Poudlard.

Il y avait seulement Hermione Granger, la fille de Dame et Lord Granger, coincée quelque part au 15ième siècle...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione suivit la servante en bas du vestibule en pierre étroit et décoré de belles tapisseries. Ses pas se répercutaient le long du vestibule. De temps en temps, elle pouvait jeter un coup d'oeil par une fenêtre ou dans une pièce relié au vestibule. Elles empruntèrent une descente d'escalier en pierre, rendue lisse par l'utilisation et tournèrent un coin pour entrer dans un grand hall avec un haut plafond voûté. Une dame dans une riche robe verte foncée semblable à celle d'Hermione la regardait en tournant autour d'elle et lui sourit.

"Mère" cria Hermione avec soulagement, courant vers le visage familier. Le regard heureux qui s'était peint sur le visage de la dame s'était métamorphosé en expression de surprise.

"Hermione… qu'est ce que tu as ce matin ? Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi?"

Hermione essaya d'étreindre la dame mais celle-ci la reteint doucement et lui tapota le dos.

"Mère! Oh, je suis si heureuse que vous soyez ici!" dit Hermione avec agitation. 

"Et bien, suis-je censée être ? Seigneur Vittorio devrait être ici à n'importe quel moment maintenant pour nous montrer les tissus de l'Italie. Ils ont les meilleurs tissus et ton père lui a demandé d'organiser une exposition spéciale pour nous."

La mère d'Hermione, si familière mais pourtant si étrangère, compris mal le regard déçu de sa fille.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon enfant? N'es-tu pas heureuse que nous ayons de nouvelles robes pour l'hiver?"

Hermione secoua la tête.

"Non... Je veux dire... oui, bien sur que je suis heureuse, mère. C'était très gentil de la part de père de penser à nous." 

Sa mère la pris par les épaules et regarda profondément dans ses yeux.

"Il y a quelque chose de différent avec toi ce matin, Hermione. Mais... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est."

Hermione aurait voulu pleurer, mais au lieu de cela, elle ravala son insécurité et sourit. Si elle revenait dans le temps et qu'elle se retrouvait dans une sorte d'univers alternatif, cela aurait pu être pire qu'être réincarné en fille d'un homme riche.

"Ce n'est rien mère. Je suis trop enthousiasmé par ses tissus, je suis fâchée que Senior Vittorio soit en retard."

La mère de l'Hermione de cette époque rit à sa fille gâtée.

"Voilà qui ressemble plus à ma fille. Bagarreuse et pleine de vie... Ton père a dit que nous devons surveiller ta nature espiègle, mais j'aime cet aspect de toi." dit-elle avec bonté.

****

Hermione sourit et pris la main de la dame. Bien qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme la mère d'Hermione dans la vie réelle, il était clair qu'elle aimait Hermione avec l'amour profond d'une mère. Et pour Hermione, seule dans un monde étranger, c'était quelque chose de rassurant pour elle. Des pas approchaient dans le vestibule et un homme bien habillé entra dans le hall. Il les salua quand il vit les deux dames.

"Miladies, le senior Vittorio souhaite entrer."

"Montrez-lui, Audley" dit Dame Granger.

Dix minutes plus tard, malgré sa situation malheureuse, Hermione Granger ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement et heureusement impliquée dans le choix de riches tissus italiens pour ses robes d'hiver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elle n'est PLUS LA !" hurla Harry, en se précipitant vers le banc 6.

Parvati et Lavande criait toujours depuis le choc de l'explosion. Même Pansy Parkinson semblait abasourdie.

"Que veux-tu dire par elle n'est PLUS LA ?" cria Ron, regardant désespérément autour de lui à la recherche d'Hermione.

"Hermione... a... DISPARU!" hurla Harry, cherchant frénétiquement autour du banc 6 pour trouver des signes d'elle.

« Mesdemoiselles ! MESSIEURS » beugla soudainement l'examinateur, avec autorité. Les Gryffondor et Serpentard interrompirent leurs cris perçants pour lui faire face. Le visage du petit homme chauve était blanc. Il semblait à peine capable de contrôler sa propre panique. Au cours de toutes ces années, c'était la pire calamité qu'il ait rencontrée en Potions. Même plus mauvais que, lorsqu'il y a quinze ans, Amanda Bonnes avait accidentellement enduit sur ses oreilles un peu de sa potion et qu'elle avait eu des fleurs, qui grandissaient, pendant environ un mois.

"Retournez à vos places" dit-il, fortement.

"S'il vous plaît monsieur! Hermione est partie!" dit Harry désespérément.

"J'AI DIT RETOURNEZ À VOS PLACES."

Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards angoissés et se retournèrent à leurs bancs.

"CHACUN EST-IL PRÉSENT ?"

La main d'Harry monta en flèche. "S'IL VOUS PLAÎT MONSIEUR! HERMIONE GRANGER, DU PREMIER RANG, A DISPARU!"

Le magicien chauve essuya la sueur de son front.

"Oui, je peux voir cela... sa potion a explosé... Qu'en est-il du reste?" Nerveusement, les Gryffondor et Serpentard commencèrent à jeter des coups d'oeil aux autres... Ce fût presque au même moment que tout le monde réalisa...

"MALFOY A DISPARU AUSSI!" dirent environ dix voix en même temps.

Le magicien chauve déglutit difficilement. "Malfoy? Du premier rang? Son associé de banc?"

"Oui, il est PARTI! " cria Pansy d'une voix aiguë tout en sanglotant bruyamment. Milicient acquiesça et Blaise baissa la tête. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient abasourdis. Ils n'envisageaient pas de vie sans un Malfoy à adorer.

"Je les ai vus disparaître..." dit Goyle nerveusement.

"Il était à côté d'elle, la soulevant ou quelque chose comme ça... ils ont disparu!" continua Crabbe.

Les deux garçons regardèrent autour d'eux. Milicent imitait Pansy avec des sanglots tout aussi bruyants.

"Aucun besoin de crise de nerfs" dit le magicien chauve rapidement. Il frotta son front nerveusement. "Bien, deux disparus... Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy : la cause, éclatement de la potion _Thym Eliminus_... " il pensa aux montagnes de paperasseries qui l'attendaient et se senti étourdi. "Première chose d'abord, Finnegan?" Seamus se manifesta. "Prenez un flacon vide et remplissez-le d'un échantillon de la potion renversée par Mademoiselle Granger pour l'analyse. Brown?" Lavande se manifesta également. "Allez chercher le directeur et vos directeurs de maisons, maintenant...ALLEZ !" Lavande quitta la pièce à la recherche des professeurs. L'homme chauve vit que le sablier était terminé. Les trois heures étaient écoulées. "En raison de l'accident, je vous redonne encore dix minutes pour achever votre potion et l'étiqueter. Continuez s'il vous plaît."

Harry et Ron remplirent leur flacon d'un peu de potion et les étiquetèrent. On entendit des pas le long du couloir et bientôt, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue apparurent, suivis par Lavande Brown.

Dumbledore semblait plus inquiet qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement.

"Longdubat encore, je suppose?" dit Rogue.

"Er... non..." dit l'examinateur. "C'était Mademoiselle Granger... sa potion _Thym Eliminus _a éclaté et maintenant, elle et Monsieur Malfoy, son voisin de banc, ont…euh… disparus..."

"D-disparus?" chuchota McGonagall faiblement. Hermione était _son_ étudiante préférée.

"Quoi?! Malfoy aussi?" dit Rogue sous le choc. Draco était _son_ étudiant favori.

"Euh oui..." dit l'examinateur. "Ces choses là arrivent. Monsieur Malfoy a été éclaboussé par une grande quantité de sa potion lorsque le chaudron a explosé... J'ai bien peur qu'ils aient fait un saut en arrière dans le temps."

" Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, vous pouvez être libres" dit Dumbledore calmement aux Serpentard et Gryffondor qui écoutaient tout en émoi leurs professeurs. Avec beaucoup de murmures nerveux de "Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé? Où sont-ils?", les étudiant quittèrent la pièce.

"Potter, Weasley, Zabini... vous pouvez rester" dit Dumbledore aux trois étudiants. Harry, Ron et Blaise se dirigèrent vers le banc de l'examinateur. Rogue ferma la porte du cachot souterrain et les professeurs et les étudiants réunis autour de l'examinateur cherchèrent à déterminer un plan d'action. "Des détails?" dit Rogue, à l'examinateur.

"Miss Granger avait presque terminé sa potion... il n'y avait aucune indication d'un quelconque trouble... soudainement, il y a eut une explosion énorme et j'ai vu Miss Granger glisser, couverte de potion et Monsieur Malfoy couvert également. Il était agenouillé près d'elle et commença à la soulever..."

À ce passage, il y a des reniflements de Potter, Weasley et Zabini.

"... et alors, selon le témoignage de plusieurs étudiants qui ont vu l'évènement, ils se sont retrouvés dans une sorte de... er... comme s'ils se décoloraient... et... alors ils ont disparu pour toujours. Quel événement terrible. Et voici l'échantillon de la potion explosée de Mademoiselle Granger... il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à ramasser, la plupart étant sur elle et Monsieur Malfoy." L'examinateur poussa un flacon rempli d'un liquide rouge foncé à travers la table vers les professeurs.

"Severus?" questionna Dumbledore, "je pense que c'est votre domaine? Pouvez-vous nous aider à évaluer la force de la potion de Mademoiselle Granger pour avoir une petite idée sur ce qui lui est arrivé ?" Severus Rogue inclina la tête et prit le flacon, quittant le cachot rapidement.

"Comment reviendront-ils sans Retourneur de Temps?" glapi Ron, exprimant finalement la question qui était dans l'esprit de chacun. Il y eut un silence court.

"S'ils ont toujours leur baguette magique, cela doit être facile pour eux d'exécuter de la magie simple et d'aller à Poudlard dans le passé et demander de l'aide là-bas..." dit l'examinateur avec impatience. McGonagall semblait soulagée.

"…S'il vous plaît... " dit Harry, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"Bien sûr, Albus!" dit la sorcière en robe verte. "Mademoiselle Granger est une fille intelligente. Elle y pensera immédiatement. Elle a obtenu sa licence pour transplaner l'année dernière, ainsi que Monsieur Malfoy..."

"S'il vous plaît, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur..." dit Harry, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, "Hermione n'a pas sa baguette magique avec elle!" continua-t-il, sortant la baguette magique d'Hermione et la mettant sur la table.

"Où l'avez-vous obtenu?" demanda l'examinateur avec curiosité.

"Je l'ai trouvé sous son bureau. Elle aime toujours mettre sa baguette magique à côté de son chaudron quand elle fait des potions" dit Harry.

"Excusez-moi" dit Blaise doucement. "Draco a laissé tombé sa baguette magique aussi..." acheva-t-elle en prenant la baguette magique de bois d'ébène noire de Draco Malfoy et la mettant sur la table, à côté de celle d'Hermione. "Je l'ai prise sur son bureau. Il ne la garde pas non plus sur lui en potions."

Le groupe réuni se regarda fixement avec désespoir.

"Peut-être de la magie sans baguette?" risqua Ron. Tous les sorciers pouvaient faire de la magie non concentrée sans leur baguette magique mais c'était souvent incertain. Même s'il l'avait suggéré, Ron savait que c'était une mauvaise proposition. McGonagall secoua la tête.

"Il y a de l'espoir encore" dit Dumbledore. L'expression de ses yeux trahissait une profonde concentration. "Je peux penser à une façon de revenir... sans l'utilisation de leur baguette magique. J'espère seulement qu'ils y penseront aussi."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le directeur, attendant les explications, plein d'espoir.

Dumbledore soupira et commença à leur expliquer la façon qu'Hermione et Draco pourraient utiliser pour revenir. C'était si simple, si logique... mais pas facile du tout.

Sur la table, la baguette magique d'ébène de Draco et celle de houx d'Hermione étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Proches, mais sans se toucher.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, fini pour le chapitre quatre! J'ai déjà hâte au 5 alors je m'y mets dès que j'ai le temps! (Finalement, c'est déjà commencé.. le temps que je publie et tout, j'ai eu le temps de traduire une partie du cinquième!) Je préfère ne pas vous donner de délai pour le prochain mais sachez qu'entre mes loisirs et mon boulot, je fais mon possible pour vous traduire cela! **Un très gros merci à Alixe qui a fait un super boulot pour mon chapitre! Merci énormément! **

Maintenant les RAR Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de reviewer, c'est toujours appréci

**Alixe : **Oui c'est vrai que la fin du chapitre 3 nous laissait beaucoup sur notre faim… J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre… et au fait, j'accepte tes services avec plaisir pour corriger mes chapitres. Merci beaucoup!

**Raphou : **Ahhhh! Ma plus fidèle revieweuse, toujours là au rendez-vous! Merci beaucoup! Et pis, c'est pas moi qui vous laisse comme ça mais l'auteur de cette fic! :P C'est elle la cruelle… :P

**Alpo : **Oui je sais, c'est méchant mais c'était fait exprès je crois Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère!

**Eole : **Merci beaucoup! Ça me va droit au cœur, bien que je ne fasse que traduire cette superbe fic! Mais si t'as l'impression d'y être, et bien tant mieux! Ça veut dire que je réussi tout de même à transcrire les sentiments! Oui je sais, c'est agaçant des fins comme ça mais je crois que les auteurs adorent tous en faire Allez, j'arrête avec mon radotage! :P Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant! (Au fait, oui c'est bien un Draco/Hermione ;))

**Naseis : **Coucou! Merci beaucoup... Oui c'est vrai, l'auteur décrit beaucoup les pensées d'Hermione et c'est ce que j'adore! On a vraiment l'impression d'être dans sa tête et de voir son cerveau travailler! Merci pour les examens, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie! À la prochaine!


	5. Toi!

**Chapitre 5: Toi ! **

C'était le second jour dans sa nouvelle "vie". Après le petit déjeuner avec ses parents et Audley (qui s'était avérée être la bonnede son père), Hermione avait été laissée à ses propres occupations. En réalité, les mots exacts que sa mère avait utilisés étaient « j'espère que tu travailleras sur ta broderie aujourd'hui. L'application est une vertu, Hermione. »

Vertueuse ou pas, Hermione avait fait deux ou trois points d'une scène de chasse complexe et avait jeté tout cela de côté. Elle détestait coudre!

Pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, Hermione avait découvert plus de choses à propos « d'elle » dans cette « vie ». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le _Thym Eliminus _l'avait envoyée dans cette personne, et par ailleurs, elle se demandait où la « réelle » Maîtresse Hermione Granger était partie – ou, vivaient-elles une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité? Car elle avait constaté qu'elle avait des fragments de connaissance et de compréhension de cette vie qu'elle n'aurait pu apprendre d'aucune façon à Poudlard. Par exemple, elle connaissait le nom de plusieurs domestiques par instinct et... heureusement pour elle, comment utiliser les cabinets**.**

Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était le vrai passé. Elle avait découvert, par interrogation prudente et en tenant ses oreilles ouvertes, qu'elle était en 1486. Henry Tudor avait défait Richard III au Champ Bosworth l'année précédente. L'Angleterre était toujours catholique et les bains étaient encore mal vus.

Quand Hermione avait insisté pour prendre un bain la veille au soir, sa servante Marie (c'était le nom de la dame dodue toujours souriante) avait presque défailli. Hermione avait réussi à obtenir un bain dans un pot chauffé, mais avec en prime Marie lui déversant les avertissements de peste et chuchotantdans son oreille sans arrêt au cours de toute l'opération.

Hermione avait déambulé dans les vestibules du manoir, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Dans son esprit, une pensée était plus présente que les autres... comment faire pour revenir à Poudlard ? Elle s'était rendue compte, depuis longtemps, que sa baguette magique n'était pas avec elle. C'était impossible de transplaner alors à Poudlard – comme elle avait d'abord espéré pouvoir faire. _Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis... _Elle pourrait essayer de chercher d'autre gens ayant des pouvoirs magiques pour l'aider... mais bien sûr, ne brûlaient-ils pas les sorcières? Hermione frissonna quand elle se rappela la servante Audley annonçant à son père les combustions de sorcières à l'Essex. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas catholique, quelqu'un qui était différent... avait été brûlé vivant.

Ses pas l'amenèrent au hall inférieur où il y avait les armoiries. Le manoir était énorme... comme un petit château. Sur le mur, il y avait des plaques en bois taillées avec le sceau des Granger – une loutre et un cygne. _Étions-nous vraiment des Lords avec un manoir? _pensa Hermione fièrement. Ses parents, tous deux dentistes, seraient transportés de joie s'ils le découvraient. _Hummm... Je me demande qu'est-ce qui a causé notre revers de fortune? _Hermione pensa à sa petite maison confortable de Surrey. Leur « héritage » ayant le plus de valeur était le service de thé en argent de son arrière-grand-père... à peine noble !

Elle marcha autour des armoiries une fois et partit ensuite pour le hall inférieur. Il était rempli de domestiques qui arrivaient de partout et qui continuaient les affaires de monsieur. Il y avait une lourde grille de fer qui délimitait le territoire intérieur de l'extérieur. Elle regarda fixement par la grille et s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait discerner des écuries, des champs et des bâtiments un peu plus loin.

« Milady ? »

Elle se retourna. C'était Fanhope, l'huissier. C'était un jeune homme grand et bien fait, avec des yeux sombres et des cheveux qui lui rappelaient ceux de Justin Finch-Fletchey de Poufsouffle.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

Fanhope la salua poliment et livra son message.

«Madame voudrait savoir si vous désirez l'accompagner à la chapelle? »

Hermione se demanda ce que l'on pouvait bien faire à la chapelle en plein jour, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas être collé dans une église, à l'intérieur, au milieu du premier jour ensoleillé de mai.

« Je dois refuser. » répondit-elle rapidement. « S'il vous plaît, comment puis-je sortir dehors? »

« À l'extérieur? » demanda Fanhope, surpris. « Maîtresse, vous voulez aller à l'extérieur? »

« Oui » dit Hermione avec humeur. « Ouvrez cette grille s'il vous plaît. »

Le huissier secoua sa tête. « C'est comme ils avaient dit, vous n'êtes plus vous-même ces derniers jours. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir cette grille, votre père ne payerait pas cher de ma tête si je laissais sa fille unique seule... »

« Bien, alors, vous venez avec moi! » dit Hermione.

Fanhope sembla encore plus déconcerté.

« Maîtresse, je pense que vous êtes malade. Peut-être devrions-nous appeler le docteur? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin? »

Hermione secoua sa tête. Elle regarda la grille de fer hermétiquement fermée et le visage de Fanhope et se rendit compte qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de cet endroit de cette façon.

« J'étais... c'était juste pour plaisanter » dit-elle gentiment et elle fut heureuse de voir que l'expression inquiéte de Fanhope avait disparu.

« Je transmettrai votre message à Madame. Et peut-être... un mot d'avertissement ? »

Il la regarda doucement. « Vous feriez mieux de renoncer à ces idées, Maîtresse. Flânant dans les environs, jouant des jeux de garçon... c'est inconvenant. Votre père pense que vous devriez effectuer plus d'occupations de femme. Et, si je peux me le permettre, je suis d'accord avec le Lord. Une si belle rose ne devrait jamais vouloir se blottir parmi ses épines. »

Il rougit, la salua de nouveau et se détourna d'elle.

Hermione regarda fixement son dos. Elle était heureuse qu'une autre personne l'ait trouvée belle (_Pansy Parkinson, prends ça dans les dents !_)_,_ elle était heureuse aussi d'avoir appris quelque chose de nouveau. Apparemment, cette « personne » qu'elle « remplaçait » était un garçon manqué... tout à fait la dame non médiévale. Bien, c'était une bonne chose, parce que ces corsets la tuaient et il semblerait qu'elle voudrait courir et prendre la clef des champs... Elle estima que très bientôt, elle pourrait faire quelque chose de « non féminin » qui choquerait. Hermione se sourit à elle-même et rassembla ses jupes autour d'elle.

Elle allait trouver une autre façon pour se sortir de ce damné manoir... par curiosité, pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Peut-être que ce monde n'était pas réel... et que dehors elle trouverait Poudlard! Si elle pouvait seulement voir les domaines, les collines et les villes autour, elle saurait que tout cela était _réel_... Elle estima que plus elle en connaissait sur son environnement, plus elle serait capable de savoir comment revenir dans son propre temps. Elle ne renonçait pas encore à l'espoir.

Elle erra en bas, dans les cuisines et les domestiques murmuraient sur son passage. Personne ne l'arrêta, quoiqu'ils la regardèrent curieusement.

Les cuisines étaient énormes. C'était certainement une des parties les plus importantes du manoir. Placé au-dessous du Grand Hall, les cuisines étaient d'une bonne cinquantaine de pieds de long, avec des lourdes tables en bois dans le centre, chacune croulant sous les légumes et les jeux. Il y avait plusieurs fours ainsi que plusieurs pompes à eau placées le long des murs. La place avait une odeur désagréable, il y avait de la fumée partout...

Hermione remarqua comment les domestiques étaient vêtus pauvrement. Jusque là, elle avait seulement vu les servantes, les serveurs, la bonne et l'huissier qui étaient tous correctement habillés. Mais les domestiques dans la cuisine étaient habillés grossièrement, portant des tuniques rapiécées, des chemises blanches sales. Ils ne la regardèrent pas lorsqu'elle passa, murmurant des « Milady » ou « Maîtresse » sur son passage.

Hermione se sentie incroyablement embarrassée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours tressés avec des rubans et des perles, sa robe était d'un brocart profond, vert avec des lacets valenciens. Même ses chaussures semblaient chères, douces et étaient joliment coupées dans de l'excellent cuir. La croix d'or autour de son cou, si belle en haut dans le Grand Hall, semblait beaucoup trop chère dans les cuisines.

Tournant au rouge et souhaitant qu'il y avait une quelconque sortie rapide de cet endroit qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçu, Hermione quitta à la hâte les cuisines et se retrouva marchant le long d'un couloir étroit en pierre. À sa fin, il y avait une porte avec une clenche en bois qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Où cela la mènerait-il?

Hermione s'attendit à se retrouver dans une autre suite de pièces du manoir, mais à sa grande surprise, un éclair de vent froid frappa son visage avec un éclat de soleil.

Elle avait trouvée une sortie du manoir!

* * *

_Merde_, pensa Draco Malfoy. _Merde de merde de merde._

Il ne faisait pas juste se maudire. Il faisait une observation réelle de son environnement. Draco était dans les écuries avec trois autres jeunes hommes, ramassant des excréments de cheval avec une grande pelle.

Quelle punition! pensa Draco, amèrement. Des ampoules s'étaient déjà formées sur ses mains et chaque coup brûlait ses paumes. Aaaargh.

« Morbleusur l'esprit » dit un homme dans un coin. « Monsieur a des visiteurs demain. Le maudit Lord Camvile, pas moins. »

Draco s'était déjà formé une idée négative sur cet homme dans le coin. Hibbings**. **Il surveillait le travail sur la propriété du Lord et était rusé et grossier. Hier, il avait crié aux oreilles de Draco pour « le fait d'être impertinent ». Si Draco avait eu sa baguette magique... Pour se remonter le moral, Draco pensa à toutes les malédictions qu'il voudrait jeter sur ce crétin... _Furnunculus _premièrement. Huuumm.. _Jambe en coton _aussi. _Densaugio**... **_pas mal.

Ses mains étaient piquées par la douleur, ses bottines étaient pleines de crottin durci et il puait. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter d'en avoir sur sa chemise et sa tuniqueaussi.

« Ouais nous n'avons pas toute la journée » dit le crétin. « Après cela, il y a le l'vage des pièces et les pelouses. »

Cela mériterait un _Crucio _pensa Dracon, souriant avec une ironie désabusée. _Tout ça est de la faute à cette maudite Granger, _pensa-t-il encore. _Si elle ne se sentait pas bien, pourquoi diable a-t-elle continué son ASPIC de Potion? Quelque chose dans le genre devait nécessairement arriver, stupide fille. _

Draco se rappelait trop clairement. L'explosion de la potion d'Hermione. Il en avait été imbibé tout comme Hermione. Hermione était tombée sur le plancher. C'était l'instinct qui l'avait fait essayer de l'aider.

_L'instinct, _se dit-il sévèrement._ Seulement l'instinct, rien d'autre. _

Comme il la tenait dans ses bras, il avait eu l'étrange sensation qu'il était aspiré quelque part... comme si son corps avait été magnétisé et qu'il était attiré vers un énorme et mystérieux aimant... quelque part. À sa grande horreur, Granger commença à fondre de ses bras, alors que ses propres bras commençaient à disparaître... et il tombait, tombait... dans un sommeil profond.

Il s'était réveillé indemne, mais extrêmement inconfortable dans une pièce très sombre, moisie. Il était complètement nu, à l'exception de son anneau des Malfoy. Il s'était assis et s'était rendu compte qu'il était sur une sorte de lit à tréteaux bas. Le matelas était mince et bourré de paille... étonnamment, il avait mal à cents endroits différents! Immédiatement, il avait cherché sa baguette magique... mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait laissé sur le banc de Potion à Poudlard. Il avait libéré un flot d'insultes, beaucoup apprises de Lucius.

Il y avait quelques vêtements sur un tabouret en bas du lit – s'il pouvait appeler cela un lit. _Merde. _Qu'est-ce que c'était cela? Une sorte de forme de chemise en lin et une tunique.Sale. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se promener tout nu. Draco avait mis les vêtements qui, assez étrangement, lui allèrent à la perfection.

Dans quel genre de vie avait-il reculé dans le temps? Comment se faisait-il qu'il se fût trouvé dans un endroit qui lui était légèrement familier ? Il était allé directement à un buffet et avait pris un morceau de pain. Comment avait-il su qu'il y avait un buffet ? Draco avait haussé les épaules. Il y avait une cruche d'eau sur un bloc de pierre à côté et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée. C'était plutôt enfumé.

Draco était affamé et avait fini le pain en entier. Cela avait un goût épouvantablement mauvais. _Maudit sois-tu Granger_, avait-il pensé. _Et de toute façon, où sommes-nous? _Mais il ne pouvait pas passer toute sa matinée à penser à Granger, il devait aller à l'extérieur et voir où il était. Peut-être que c'était seulement un mauvais cauchemar. Prudemment, Draco avait ouvert la porte de sa maison champêtre. La première chose qu'il avait vu fût un château au loin. _UN CHÂTEAU! Je devrais être à l'intérieur! _

Il avait commencé à cheminer vers ce dernier. Au bout d'un moment, il y avait eu un cri à sa gauche. C'était l'homme qu'il connaissait maintenant comme Hibbings. C'est à ce moment que son cauchemar avait commencé sérieusement...

Draco mit sa pelle à fumier loin dans un coin et essuya ses bottines sur le chemin de peau tannée à l'extérieur. Les trois autres garçons firent de même. Le travail semblait empirer et devenir plus difficile. Hier, Hibbings les avait fait travailler à la construction d'une grange supplémentaire pour la moisson, qui promettait d'être abondante cette année. Le Lord du Manoir avait acquis plus de terrain. Draco n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment construire quoi que ce soit et avait été la personne la plus grognonne. Quand il avait répondu, Hibbings lui avait tiré les oreilles.

Le plus mauvais moment de son cauchemar a été lorsqu'il avait appris que le Lord du Manoir était le Lord Granger de Suffolk. Draco avait ri tout haut. Il avait une bonne idée de ce qui était arrivé. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un simple aperçu de Granger Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais il avait gardé les yeux ouverts. _Sors, sors, peu importe où tu es_.

La chose que Draco pouvait le moins comprendre était pourquoi chacun le connaissait toujours comme Draco Malfoy. S'il était entré dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement qu'il avait un nom différent, une identité différente ? Certainement personne dans la famille Malfoy n'avait été le fils d'un jardinier ?!

Il sentit le poids de son anneau autour de son cou à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il l'avait pendu à une corde en cuir pour la bonne garde. Ce serait sûrement incongru de voir le fils d'un jardinier pourtant un anneau d'une telle valeur. Tandis que cela avait été un rappel constant du fardeau pour lui de soutenir le nom de Malfoy, c'était maintenant un rappel consolant qu'il n'appartenait _pas_ à ce temps, à ce genre de vie. Aucun _Malfoy _n'aurait jamais pu être abaissé à ce niveau auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé? Lucius lui disait toujours que les Malfoy avait été riches et puissants pendant plus de huit siècles. Si seulement il pouvait arriver à Poudlard, il pourrait se faire une idée... il ne le connaissait pas ici! Grrr... mais il n'avait pas sa baguette magique... Une pensée principale revenait constamment dans son esprit, _comment revenir dans le futur? _

« Gaaaah! » haleta-t-il.

« Encore en train de rêver? T'es le plus mauvais garçon sur cette terre. Si tu n't'active pas, j'ferai rougir ta peau. Fanhope n'doit jamais te prendre. Personne sait comment il réagirait a'ec toi.»

Draco afficha une expression maussade. À sa gauche, Thomas, le fils d'un autre jardinier, lui envoya un regard compatissant. _Paysan! _pensa Draco, en colère. _Je n'ai pas besoin de la sympathie d'un paysan! _

Il observa Hibbings alors que celui-ci s'éloignait. Le ressentiment et la colère qui passèrent en Draco étaient si forts qu'il tira férocement sur les mauvaises herbes dans le gazon en employant ses mains nues pour mettre le sol en « jachère ». Les jeunes plants d'herbe seraient plantés et commenceraient à grandir la semaine prochaine. C'était un dur, un épuisant travail... mais il fut bientôt plongé dedans, furieux, tirant sur les mauvaises herbes en donnant libre cours à sa colère et sa confusion.

Le sol avait une odeur douche, riche. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi près de la terre auparavant. Il aimait la sensation de la saleté noire entre ses doigts. C'était frais et si sincère_. Étrange, _pensa-t-il, _j'aime cette tâche inférieure beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais. _

Il avait été si absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas la demoiselle l'observant d'un coin du jardin. La dame souleva ses jupes et commença à marcher vers lui.

Il était seul lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui et que son ombre tomba à travers son secteur de travail. Draco en chercha la provenance et la vit.

Sous le soleil de Mai, la dame à côté de lui étincelait d'une jeune beauté. Ses cheveux châtains et épais étaient tressés avec des perles et tombaient convenablement autour de sa tête. Sa robe était d'un coûteux brocart vert forêt, lacé, et épousait gracieusement les courbes de son corps. Son teint était clair comme la neige et ses joues étaient colorées d'une douce couleur rosée. Elle sentait la lavande et l'épice douce et elle le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux choqués, couleur caramel.

Elle était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait vu depuis son voyage dans le passé. Peut-être même la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue de sa vie entière.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Toi! » grogna-t-il.

* * *

Alors voilà la suite! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!! Je n'ai pas encore commencé à traduire le chapitre 6 mais je le ferai sous peu, je tombe pour une semaine en vacances à partir de lundi (sur cette semaine là je pars trois jours en camping cependant!). Mais bon, je n'ai rien de prévu alors je vais essayer de m'avancer le plus possible durant ces quelques jours!!

Sinon, merci de me reviewer! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir lorsque je reçois vous review!! Et encore et toujours un **TRÈS GROS MERCI À ALIXE**, qui prend le temps de tout corriger mes chapitres!

Les RAR maintenant!

**Alixe : **Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de corriger mes chapitres (aussi rapidement ) et aussi de toujours prendre le temps de reviewer!

**Vengeresse : **Merci J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés! Je continue, je continue, pas d'inquiétude, j'adore ça! Et en passant, j'adore ton pseudo, il est vraiment bien!

**Mimi Geignarde : **Je viens de m'apercevoir que tu m'avais déjà laissée une review.. alors DOUBLEMENT merci, puisque je ne t'avais pas remercier la première fois (j'ai du en oublier une, désolé!). Tout ça pour te dire, tnt mieux alors si tu adores toujours autant! Je suis contente que ça te plaise!

**Alpo : **Oui oui, je sais qu'il faut une suite! Et je suis persuadée que tu t'aie dit exactement la même chose en finissant ce chapitre 5! Bisous!

**Naseis** : Eh bien, ça me fait rire cette review parce que tu sais quoi? Seulement quelques jours avant que je ne la reçoive, je me suis dit la même chose, comme quoi que ma fic ressemblait à « Magie ou Illusion » (que j'adore trop au passage ). Pour ta question, je crois que ce chapitre y a répondu! (et non, ce n'était pas stupide! ).Bisous!!


	6. Tu n’appartiens pas à ce monde

**Chapitre 6: Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde**

"Malfoy?" dit Hermione, baissant les yeux de choc et de soulagement.

C'était une étrange sensation que d'être _soulagée_ à la vue du garçon fouineur, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement heureuse qu'il y ait au moins une personne du futur avec elle… argh… même si c'était la Fouine.

Draco jeta un regard circonspect autour de lui et vit que Hibbings et les autres garçons étaient maintenant loin, travaillant sur les pelouses. Hibbings avait évidemment pensé à lui laisser le sale travail, désherber le jardin. Draco se redressa, il mesurait un pied de plus qu'Hermione et au moins, cela le fit se sentir mieux.

« Tout de la dame fortunée maintenant, n'est-ce pas Sang-de-Bourbe? » Dit-il.

Hermione commença à rougir. Malfoy était toujours aussi ennuyeux que jamais.

«Pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas juste une pause ? » dit-elle. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes collés dans le passé et avons des problèmes plus importants sur les bras que tes stupides préjugés sur le sang. »

Malfoy la regarda d'un œil critique et elle tressaillit sous ce regard. « Je dois dire que les costumes du passé te vont bien Granger… Si je n'avais pas su que tu étais une Sang-De-Bourbe, je penserais presque que tu es jolie. »

Rapide comme l'éclair, la main d'Hermione jaillit en flèche et lui donna une claque sur la joue. Malfoy ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux étaient orageux.

« Ne-m'appelle-plus-jamais-Sang-De-Bourbe » dit Hermione, les dents serrées.

« Ou quoi ? Tu me feras mettre aux fers ? » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione aurait voulu lui tirer ses cheveux et le frapper de nouveau, mais elle se retint.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas venue ici pour me disputer. Je pense que nous devrions faire une trêve et essayer de revenir à notre époque. »

Malfoy éclata d'un rire bref.

« Et de quoi devrais-je vous remercier, _Milady_? Vous et votre merveilleuse potion _Thym Eliminus_… Grâce à vous, nous avons probablement échoué tous les deux notre ASPIC de Potion. »

Hermione pâlit. Elle avait complètement oublié l'importance de l'ASPIC de Potion.

« Qu-Quoi? Oh mon dieu, tu as raison… »

Draco eut encore un court rire.

« Les deux meilleurs étudiants de Potion de l'école… avoir « Trolls » en potions ! La préfète et le préfet en chef, pas moins. Cela apparaîtra dans ton précieux _Histoire de Poudlard._ »

_Comment sait-il que je le lis? _se demanda Hermione.

« Écoute, veux-tu bien être un peu raisonnable ? Nous devons découvrir où nous sommes et trouver un plan pour revenir. Comment se fait-il que nous vivions une réalité alternative ? Que faisons-nous maintenant? » dit Hermione après un moment. Draco la regarda fixement comme il le faisait à Poudlard. Une sorte de regard pénétrant, sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne se donna pas le peine de le cacher.

« Tout cela est bon pour toi, Granger. Mais si je reste ici toute la journée à causer avec toi, je serai battu par le crétin… cet homme gras là-bas… » il pointa Hibbings et Hermione se tourna pour le regarder. « … parce que si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, grâce à toi, je suis maintenant un putain de _paysan_. »

Il semblait si fâché qu'Hermione n'osa pas rire sottement, ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu faire, parce que Draco ne la regardait plus comme avant, avant qu'il soit « un putain de paysan ». Il ne ressemblait plus à un fils de riche… avec son gilet de lin blanc et son pantalon dru. Il n'avait probablement jamais vu une version illustrée de _Jack et le Haricot Magique_. Il n'avait probablement jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire moldue de toute façon.

« Er.. Ok. Comment allons-nous nous rencontrer après ton travail? »

« On ne peut pas Granger. Regarde un peu autour de toi? Tu n'appartiens pas à ce genre de vie, que diraient les gens s'ils te voyaient frayer avec les paysans? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on attend du comportement des dames? » Il ne l'avait pas dit cruellement, simplement pragmatique.

Hermione sembla abattue. Il semblait qu'on ne lui permettait pas de faire des choses qu'elle considérait comme allant de soi dans son temps.

« Alors, comment allons-nous nous rencontrer ? »

Draco réfléchit un moment. « Tu devras te débarrasser de ces précieux vêtements pour commencer. Glisses-toi dehors ensuite. N'as-tu pas d'autres robes moins voyantes ? Ou un manteau ou quelque chose? »

Hermione réfléchit laborieusement . Oui, elle avait des vêtements plus simples et un lourd manteau de laine gris.

« Oui. Donc, puis-je venir ce soir? Où nous rencontrerons-nous? As-tu une maison quelque part ? »

Draco pensa à son taudis et se sentit embarrassé. Non, il ne la rencontrerait pas là.

« Oui… mais c'est trop loin. Pourquoi ne pas nous rencontrer à la nouvelle grange? Elle est montée, mais personne ne va s'y rendre de nuit, j'imagine. »

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda la construction à demi achevée qu'il indiquait. Elle commença à se sentir excitée ! Enfin, ils allaient réfléchir à la façon de revenir dans leur propre monde ! Et au moins, elle avait _un_ allié dans ce monde… même si c'était Draco Malfoy.

« Je te verrai à sept heures » dit-elle. « Le manoir est désert à ce moment-là. »

Draco inclina la tête et se pencha sur son travail. Hermione se sentit maladroite.

« Euh... bye. » Elle l'avait dit en soulevant ses jupes pour s'éloigner du jardin.

Draco ne répondit pas.

_Ce n'est pas si mal, _pensa Hermione. _Il s'est conduit comme un idiot, comme d'habitude, mais au moins il veut vraiment revenir dans notre temps aussi. Et je suppose que c'est épouvantable d'arriver dans un temps inconnu comme paysan… _Elle se sourit à elle-même.

* * *

__

« Laissez-moi » dit Hermione à ses servantes. Les trois femmes qui étaient venues pour l'aider à se préparer à aller au lit eurent des regards étonnés.

« Milady, vous n'avez pas besoin de notre aide? » risqua l'une d'entre elles.

Hermione secoua la tête et leur sourit doucement. « Je souhaite écrire une lettre importante et je veux le faire en privé. »

Les trois servantes firent une révérence et quittèrent la chambre.

Avant qu'elle ne soit allée dans sa chambre, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le Grand Hall. Elle indiquait sept heures moins le quart. Hermione estimait qu'il était à peu près sept heures du soir maintenant.

Rapidement, elle enleva sa robe d'extérieur faite de broderie verte et choisit une robe en soie grise sombre ornée de perles. Elle la mit et attacha les lacets et les boutons dans le bas du dos. En lissant sa jupe, elle ouvrit son énorme coffre de chêne et en sortit une cape gris sombre. Elle était douce et faite de laine et elle l'attacha au niveau de son cou à l'aide d'une broche argentée. Elle lui rappelait fortement ses robes de Poudlard et elle sentit un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahir. Elle prit une lanterne qu'elle avait subtilisée plus tôt des cuisines pour la cacher dans sa commode, qu'elle l'alluma avec une bougie. En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre tranquillement et effectua la descente des vestibules déserts du manoir jusqu'aux cuisines.

Elle eut le plaisir de constater que les cuisines étaient vides. Les domestiques devaient tous être retournés à leurs maisons campagne. Elle avait remarqué que dans ce temps du Bas Moyen-Âge, le peuple arrêtait de travailler aux premiers signes d'obscurité. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre, par la cuisine, au petit couloir et souleva finalement le loquet de la porte en bois. Bien que ce soit le mois de mai, l'air de la nuit était toujours froid… elle se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Marie hier - l'été arriverait tard cette année.

Elle marcha aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vers la grange. Il faisait sombre. La lune était presque pleine dans le ciel et elle regarda du coin de l'œil pour essayer de discerner un quelconque mouvement auprès de la grange. Elle pensa avoir repéré un déplacement.

« Malfoy? » chuchota-t-elle.

C'était effrayant ici la nuit. Aucun lampadaire, aucune voiture, juste le vide sur des kilomètres…

Une ombre jaillit d'un coin et marcha vers elle. Elle souleva sa lanterne et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle se reflétait sur le visage de Draco Malfoy.

« Je suis désolée, je suis en retard » dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est de toute façon. Je n'ai pas de montre. »

« Alors, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici? »

« J'ai dit que j'y serais, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, j'ai juste attendu ici après le travail… J'ai supposé que tu serais bientôt là. »

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, parcourant son corps avec la lumière de la lampe. Ses vêtements étaient salis par la sueur et les travaux du jour et il sentait quelque chose comme le crottin de cheval. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et ils rougirent tous les deux. Il se détourna et lui fit signe de le suivre. _Cela doit être si dur pour lui de savoir que je le vois comme ça_ pensa-t-elle.

Il y avait une pile de bois dans un coin et il s'assit sur de bout d'un rondin. Elle resta maladroitement debout, devant lui.

« Prends un siège, je ne mords pas tu sais », dit Draco, indiquant un rondin en face de lui.

Hermione s'assit sur un rondin et plaça la lanterne entre eux. Elle jetait un rougeoiement confortable sur tout autour d'eux.

« Bien, parlons sérieusement » dit Draco, prenant l'initiative. « La première question est : comment allons-nous revenir dans le futur? »

« Non… la première question devrait être : est-ce réel? Sommes-nous vraiment dans le passé et si oui, pourquoi suis-je une dame et toi un paysan? Où sont les gens dont nous avons pris la place? Les gens ne remarquent-ils rien de différent à propos de nous? »

« Cela fait quatre questions. Et elles ne sont pas importantes, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, Granger. »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas important pour toi, mais je veux vraiment le savoir », dit-elle obstinément.

Draco roula des yeux. Petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout- c'est- tout. « Je pense que c'_est _réel parce que si ce ne l'était pas, mes mains n'auraient pas d'ampoules saignantes causées par le ramassage à la pelle de crottin de cheval. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu es une dame et moi un paysan… Je peux seulement supposer que c'est parce que tu as raté ton _Thym Eliminus _pour me jouer un vilain tour. Et je ne sais _pas_ pourquoi personne n'a encore rien remarqué… Peut-être ressemblons-nous vraiment aux personnes dont nous partageons désormais la vie. Bien, pouvons-nous maintenant essayer de voir comment revenir dans le futur? »

Hermione mit son visage sur ses mains et regarda fixement dans la lumière de la lanterne.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès de rater ma potion. C'est juste arrivé. Mais j'ai l'impression que si nous comprenons correctement ce qui est arrivé, nous serons capables de trouver la meilleure solution pour revenir », dit-elle enfin, sans lever les yeux. Draco était hypnotisé par le reflet de lumière qui dansait sur son visage. _Mon dieu, Granger est encore plus belle que lorsqu'elle est revenue à Poudlard- _et il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle était magnifique cette fois-làSa peau semblait si douce dans la lumière de la lanterne…

« À quoi penses-tu Malfoy ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je t'ai posé une question. Je t'ai demandé si tu pensais que le temps continuait à passer dans le monde réel en même temps que nous sommes assis ici, dans le passé. »

« Oh… euh… aucune idée. » dit Draco, regardant au loin.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu toujours fixement? » demanda soudainement Hermione.

« De quoi parles-tu? » dit Draco, sur la défensive.

Hermione se pencha en avant, «Pendant toute la dernière année… tu m'as observée. Ne le nie pas Malfoy… Je t'ai vu. Harry et Ron l'ont remarqué aussi. Est-ce à cause de ce que tu m'as dit dans la bibliothèque? Que j'ai ruiné ta vie à cause de la révolte des sorciers nés de parents Moldus ? »

« Oublie ça, ok ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », dit Draco, le sachant parfaitement et espérant ne pas l'avoir montré.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu me détestes tellement. Importe-t-il vraiment que je sois née de parents Moldus? Je n'entre pas dans ton clan… Il y a d'autres sorciers nés de parents Moldus à Poudlard mais tu n'es pas dérangé par eux. Et la révolte. Je ne l'ai même pas menée ! J'ai aidé Harry quand il a eu des ennuis avec le Ministère, c'est tout. Je sais que ton père est en prison et ta mère pas bien… »

« La ferme, Granger » dit Draco d'une voix basse, regardant fixement un point au loin.

Mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas là… « … et je suis désolée de cela, vraiment. Mais ta vie ruinée ? De quoi parles-tu ? Tu es bien mieux parti que Harry, Ron ou moi dans la vie. Tu es riche, tu es un Sang-Pur, tu vas te marier… »

Draco se remit sur pieds et se dirigea vers Hermione. Elle se pencha en arrière et perdit presque l'équilibre. Le visage de Draco était tellement décomposé par l'émotion. Il se pencha vers elle.

« J'ai dit… _la ferme_. » siffla-t-il.

Mais quelque chose du voyage dans le temps devait avoir encouragé Hermione parce que, à la différence de Poudlard où elle se serait détournée de lui ou lancé un commentaire injurieux pour mettre fin à la conversation en le mettant mal à l'aise, elle continua.

« Qu'as-tu peur de me dire? » dit-elle. « De quoi te caches-tu ? Penses-tu _vraiment_ que je suis une créature si dégoûtante que même alors nous sommes tout seuls, cinq cents ans dans le passé, tu ne me traites toujours pas comme une personne réelle? »

Ils étaient debout, comme ils l'avaient été la veille au matin dans la bibliothèque, se fixant l'un l'autre avec colère.

_Je ne serais pas la première à détourner les yeux_, pensa Hermione. Dans les yeux de Draco, elle fut étonnée de trouver de la sensibilité et de la profondeur, et non pas juste de la froideur comme elle s'y était attendue.

« Tu ne comprendras jamais » dit-il enfin et abandonnant son regard fixe. Hermione se sentit comme si elle avait dépassé un seuil, mais qu'elle ne savait pas quel chemin prendre au-delà de celui-ci.

Il se tourna et donna un coup de pied au tas de bois derrière lui.

« Comment sais-tu que je ne comprendrais pas? » demanda Hermione tranquillement.

« Lorsque je penserai que tu pourras comprendre, je te le dirais » dit-il enfin. Cela ressemblait tant à Malfoy.

Hermione s'assit de nouveau et enroula son manteau autour d'elle. Malfoy n'avait-il pas froid dans ces vêtements ? Elle se demanda s'il possédait un manteau chaud.

« Malfoy… revenons à la discussion du plan pour revenir dans notre temps. »

Mais Draco secoua la tête. Il regardait les étoiles à l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi ne pas en parler un autre jour? » dit-il.

Hermione se leva et le rejoint, levant les yeux vers les étoiles. Ça ressemblait à Poudlard, comme s'ils y étaient de retour, dans la classe d'Astronomie.

« Véga » dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps, et ils se regardèrent fixement.

Hermione voulut lui sourire, il semblait si désorienté. Elle était une fille gentille, le cœur sur la main, et juste. S'il était aussi désagréable, c'est qu'il se passait sûrement quelque chose de difficile dans sa vie. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire, donc elle ne sourit pas.

« Puis-je avoir la lanterne? » demanda Draco.

Hermione réfléchit au long trajet sombre qu'elle aurait à parcourir jusqu'au château. Heureusement, la lune était presque pleine et elle pourrait à peu près retrouver son chemin. Elle pensa au logis en pleine campagne de Draco qui était loin et à la distance qu'il aurait à franchir à travers les champs…

« Bien sûr » dit-elle.

« Nous nous rencontrerons ici demain alors, Granger » dit-il. « Essaie de penser à un plan, ça te va? »

Elle inclina la tête.

« Je t'accompagnerai autant que je le pourrai » dit-il. Hermione sembla étonnée. « C'est dangereux ici la nuit, tu ne veux pas mourir ou quoi que ce soit, non ? » dit-il rapidement.

Maladroitement, les deux se dirigèrent vers le château. Hermione se sentait si troublée de recevoir l'aide de Draco qu'elle concentra toute son attention sur ses chaussures. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur, et tout était très calme. Elle était en réalité très heureuse qu'il l'accompagne.

Quand Hermione se retourna pour le remercier, Draco était parti.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde!! Eh oui, j'ai pas laissé tomber cette histoire! Bon.. je sais, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre, mais il s'est passé plein de choses dans ma vie.. et pis, avec le retour à l'école, j'ai été débordé! Mais là je suis en semaine de lecture, alors j'ai décidé de terminer ce chapitre pour vous. Le 7 n'est pas encore commencé à traduire, j'essayerai de faire ça demain pour vous le mettre le plus rapidement possible.. si je suis capable!

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous êtes content! Un gros merci à mes trois revieweurs du dernier chapitre, j'ai nommé **Alixe **(merci pour ton super travail de correctrice ), **Naseis** et **H2O. **


	7. Cinq points pour Gryffondor

**Chapitre 7: Cinq points pour Gryffondor**

« Pouvons-nous parler de la visite avec toi, ma fille? » dit Lord Granger, après le petit déjeuner.

« Oui, Père. » répondit Hermione. Son père venait de parler à la table du petit déjeuner de la visite du Lord Camvile. Elle se demandait ce que ses parents voulaient lui dire en privé.

La famille entra dans le bureau de travail de son père. Sa mère lui tint la main. Lord Granger regarda sévèrement sa fille – il ressemblait tellement à son vrai père dans le futur, qu'elle se sentit soudainement très à l'aise avec lui. Cependant, Hermione commençait à remarquer de légères différences dans l'apparence physique de sa mère et de son père ce qui l'assurait qu'ils étaient différents de ses parents de l'avenir. Par exemple, Dame Granger avait des pieds minuscules, tandis que sa mère du futur faisait une taille 10. Lord Granger avait un nez plus large que son vrai père.

« Oui Père? » demanda Hermione poliment.

« Ma douce » dit sa mère, lui flattant sa main, « ton père et moi ne voulons pas être sévères avec toi mais… ». Sa mère lança un coup d'œil à son mari.

« Hermione, ma fille. » dit-il doucement, « ce sera le septième prétendant qui vient nous rendre visite… »

« Prétendant ? » s'exclama Hermione, sous le choc.

« Ma douce ? ». Sa mère semblait étonnée. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hermione retint sa langue. Elle supposa qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'elle se rappelle des six autres prétendants qui étaient venus précédemment.

« Oui, Mère. Bien sûr. »

« Ahem… c'est le septième prétendant qui demande à te rencontrer… Je te demande de le considérer sérieusement et de le traiter avec respect. Pas comme… hum… Lord Mannerly. Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens. »

La mère d'Hermione devint rouge pivoine. Hermione avait le don de se mettre dans l'embarras. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait au Lord Mannerly.

« Ou comme tu as fait avec le Baron De Labeche » dit sa mère, doucement, en secouant sa tête.

« Tu n'es plus une enfant. Plusieurs autres de ton âge ont déjà leurs premiers bébés dans les bras. Nous avons été indulgents avec toi – nous n'avons pas voulu te forcer à propos de quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avons jamais éprouvé le besoin d'organiser un mariage arrangé – tu es si belle, Hermione, que les meilleurs prétendants font la queue pour obtenir ta main. N'importe lequel de ces Lord ou Baron auraient donné son pouvoir à la lignée des Granger. Alors, n'abuse pas de notre confiance en toi. Choisis bientôt, considère sérieusement la proposition de Lord Camvile. Sa propriété est grande, sa bourse est lourde. »

C'était le discours le plus long que son père lui ait fait depuis qu'elle était apparue dans ce temps. Hermione inclina lentement sa tête. « Oui Père. Je traiterai Lord Camvile avec une grande considération. »

Sa mère rayonnait. « J'ai déjà demandé à Marie de disposer tes meilleures robes et bijoux. Tu brilleras comme une étoile lorsque Lord Camvile sera ici. Je suis sûre que vous vous plairez infiniment tous les deux. Un mariage avec un Camvile serait extrêmement avantageux. »

« Merci Mère » dit Hermione, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de considérer un mariage avec n'importe quel Lord ou Baron, aussi riche ou puissant qu'il puisse être. Mon Dieu, elle devait revenir _rapidement_ à Poudlard!

« Excellent, ma fille » dit son père. « Lord Camvile sera ici à une heure de l'après-midi, il verra que tu portes tes plus beaux vêtements pour lui. »

Porter ses plus beaux vêtements pour un étranger ?!

« Oui, Père » dit Hermione avec douceur.

Sa mère lui prit la main et la raccompagna à sa chambre.

* * *

Draco était debout, à l'arrière d'une longue rangée de domestiques. Il était si loin dans la file qu'il ne pouvait pas voir clairement ce qui se passait à la tête du cortège, où la famille Granger accueillait Lord Camvile. Les autres domestiques et jardiniers étaient debout autour de lui – tous étaient épuisés par les préparatifs de la visite du Lord. Hibbings était parti rejoindre l'huissier et la gouvernante en tête de la file.

Draco se rendit soudainement compte qu'il tendait le cou, cherchant quelqu'un. Il y avait quelques dames bien habillées à l'avant du cortège… elles se tenaient en un groupe serré, parlant tranquillement. Il les observa attentivement tandis qu'elles se séparaient finalement pour former une rangée. Elle était là.

Elle était encore plus belle à la lumière du soleil qu'à celle de la lampe d'hier. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe bleue clair, avec des rubans blancs dans ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait à une douce jeune fille et elle souriait. Le soleil faisait scintiller les reflets naturels dorés de ses cheveux châtains.

Vraiment, on n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, pensa Draco. Elle avait l'apparence de l'excellence et de l'aristocratie – comme elle l'avait déjà avant à Poudlard. Ajouté au fait qu'elle était la sorcière la plus puissante, qu'il connaissait… cela semblait être une insulte aux croyances de Draco, qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe puisse avoir naturellement toutes les qualités les plus désirées par les familles de Sang-Pur.

« Saluez » dit quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Il remarqua que tous les domestiques commençaient à baisser leur tête. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un Malfoy de saluer une autre personne et Draco ne pouvait pas supporter de baisser la tête plus d'une fraction d'un minuscule pouce. Cela lui permit de voir le carrosse de Lord Camvile passer devant lui et faire halte devant la famille Granger.

Des domestiques se précipitèrent pour ouvrir les portes et finalement, la longue silhouette du Lord si attendu s'imposa devant le manoir. Il y eut du bavardage et du mouvement en tête du cortège mais Draco était trop loin pour voir à coup sûr ce qui se passait. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant d'être écarté était Hermione et Lord Camville, entrant au manoir côte à côte. Ils se souriaient.

* * *

_Se souriant_. Draco martela un autre clou dans le mur de la nouvelle grange. Se souriant. Il martela encore un autre clou dans le mur.

« Tu es habile avec un marteau » dit Thomas, qui sciait des planches de bois à côté de lui.

Draco inclina la tête et plaça expertement un autre clou à distance égale des deux autres déjà martelés et donna un grand coup dessus. Une fois qu'on lui avait montré comment faire, le travail à la grange n'était pas si difficile. Il le préférait certainement à nettoyer les écuries. Et Thomas était de bonne compagnie – bien qu'il soit un paysan. Il était gentil et simple et il avait partagé son déjeuner la journée précédente avec Draco quand ce dernier avait eu faim.

Draco ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se liait d'amitié avec des paysans. Se pouvaient-il qu'ils ne soient pas des minables comme il l'avait toujours cru?

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup » dit Thomas, sciant au loin.

Draco secoua la tête. À chaque coup de marteau, il se demandait ce qu'Hermione et Lord Camvile pouvait faire ensemble dans le château. Pensait-elle à un plan? Se souvenait-elle même qu'il existait?

« C'est bien. T'es pas comme les autres garçons qui a ici – y parlent tous et travaillent pas. J't'aime bien. » Thomas lui sourit.

Draco arrêta son martèlement et se retourna pour faire face à Thomas.

« Merci à toi » dit Draco.

Désormais, ils étaient des amis.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco essuya la sueur sur son front et fit gicler de l'eau sur son visage à l'aide de la pompe commune. Le soleil se couchait.

« Je vis dans le village là-bas », dit Thomas, en indiquant l'ouest, « voudrais-tu venir nous voir ? M'man n'oublie jamais de mettre un bouillon sur le feu. »

Draco secoua sa tête. « Pas ce soie, Thomas. Merci à toi. »

Thomas lui fit un signe d'au revoir et suivit à travers les champs un long sentier battu. Draco observa les autres garçons et domestiques commencer leur trajet vers leur foyer. Son estomac gronda parce qu'il n'y avait jamais assez de nourriture ici et que le travail était dur. Tranquillement, il s'installa dans un coin de la nouvelle grange et se pencha en arrière, attendant.

Il espérait qu'Hermione n'était pas trop _occupée _avec le Lord Camvile pour le rencontrer ce soir. Avait-elle beaucoup appréciée sa compagnie ? Il l'avait vue à plusieurs reprises avec lui aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas jeté de regard autour d'elle et semblait complètement absorbée par ce que Camvile disait.

Comme la vue sur le manoir diminuait en même temps que le soleil se couchait, Draco commença à somnoler, entouré de l'odeur de la terre et du bois neuf de la grange. Comme ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, ses dernières pensées furent pour le soleil brillant dans des cheveux châtains.

Hermione regardait fixement dans l'obscurité.

« Malfoy » chuchota-t-elle, balançant sa lampe à huile nouvellement acquise. Les ombres qui était projetées sur les murs apparaissaient indistinctement grandes et sinistres. Elle était encore en retard car elle avait été retenue durant toute la soirée au banquet donné en l'honneur de la visite du Lord Camvile, et que ce dernier s'était retiré plus tard que prévu.

« Malfoy ? ». Elle entendit un bruissement dans un coin. Nerveusement, elle s'approcha de la pile de rondins et de planches. « Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

La lampe éclaira d'un rougeoiement la figure d'un homme dormant contre une pile de rondins. Il avait des cheveux blonds malpropres mais il avait tout de même une belle prestance. C'était comme si un voile s'était soulevé devant ses yeux. Était-ce possible qu'elle soit la dernière à voir ce que Lavande, Parvati et toutes les autres filles de Gryffondor riant sottement avaient tenté en vain de lui dire?

« Réveille-toi! ». Elle s'agenouilla et le secoua. « Hey ! Réveille-toi ! »

Draco ouvrit lentement ses yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fût Hermione lui souriant. Lui souriant ? Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu parce qu'une seconde plus tard, elle s'était détournée pour s'installer sur une pile de rondins en face de lui. Il s'étira et s'assit.

« Tu es en retard » dit-il, avec irritation.

Hermione sembla contrite. « Désolée, le banquet de bienvenue a duré plus longtemps que je ne m'y attendais et je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. J'étais la cavalière de Lord Camvile pour la soirée et il avait tant à me dire. »

« J'aurais parié qu'il le ferait » dit Draco sèchement.

« Qu'entends-tu par là? »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tu es la dame du manoir maintenant, tu sais. Riche et tout cela. Qui ne voudrait pas te parler _maintenant_, Granger. »

« Arrête ça, Malfoy » dit Hermione avec lassitude. « Je n'ai pas demandé à venir dans le passé comme cela, tu le sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais tant qu'on restera ici, pourrais-tu juste grandir un peu et nous aider à revenir à Poudlard ? Je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve. »

« Eh bien, je considérais sérieusement une trêve jusqu'à ce que ce cher Lord Camvile arrive et prenne tout ton temps… Pendant que tu te régalais dans la Grande Salle, j'étais assis ici parmi les rats etles insectes. »

« Oh allez… Tu dormais comme un bébé. Et je n'ai pas vu encore un seul rat dans ce manoir. »

« Je parie que tu n'as même pas pensé à un plan pour nous aider » dit Draco aigrement.

Hermione commença à ressentir la forte envie familière de frapper la Fouine de nouveau mais elle avait appris que la meilleure façon de se comporter avec Draco était de ne jamais réagir à ses répliques. « Pourquoi en fais-tu tout un plat ? J'ai dit que j'étais désolée d'être en retard… et de toute façon, j'_ai_ pensé à un plan. J'ai pensé à un plan qui pourrait marcher. »

« J'en ai un aussi. »

« Bien, quel est le tien? »

« Je te l'ai demandé en premier, Granger. »

« Arrête d'être aussi enfantin ! » dit-elle, en haussant le ton. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ce soir ? Tu étais beaucoup plus… _sensé_ hier soir ! J'ai vraiment pensé que nous pourrions travailler ensemble. »

« Et j'ai vraiment pensé que tu songeais sérieusement à retourner dans le futur ! Pas à te prélasser dans un banquet avec Lord Camvile! »

« Je ne le faisais pas! »

« Je t'ai vue ! Toute l'après-midi, vous promenant dans le parc, vous regardant fixement dans les yeux … »

« Tu m'épiais de nouveau, espèce d'obsédé ? »

« Je m'en serais bien passé… mais tu t'es promenée ici avec lui toute l'après-midi… »

« J'ai promis à mes parents que je serais une bonne hôtesse, d'accord ? Quel est ton problème ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais un plan ! »

« Eh bien, ça me rendait malade de… » Draco s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase en s'étranglant.

« Malade de quoi ? » dit Hermione. Elle rejeta soigneusement ses cheveux en arrière et, sous le rougeoiement de la lampe, ses yeux projetaient des éclairs de colère.

« … malade de voir que tu vis cela tandis que je meurs ici à petit feu. Je suis sale, je suis épuisé et, je suis affamé aussi, d'accord ? Alors, ne me parle pas de banquets. »

« Oh ! ». Hermione mis sa main devant sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh Malfoy ! Je… Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réalisé combien je devais te sembler insensible. Je ne savais pas que tu avais _faim_. »

« Eh bien si ! Inutile de me plaindre, tu dois probablement penser que je le _mérite_. » dit-il amèrement.

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non je ne le pense pas. Je pense qu'il est honteux de voir comment ils traitent les domestiques ici. Je sais que tu travailles très fort pour une trop petite rémunération… mais je ne savais pas qu'ils ne te _nourrissaient_ pas. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour cela… peut-être que si j'en parle à mon père… »

« Ne te donne pas la peine de faire le SALE boulot pour moi, Granger. » dit Draco. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Ça a été comme ça pendant des siècles. Tu es seulement une femme, ils ne t'écouteront jamais. Et si Lord Granger commence à mieux traiter ses domestiques, il ne sera plus respecté. Il le sait parfaitement, alors tu peux renoncer à tous tes plans merveilleux. »

Hermione semblait toujours contrariée. Malfoy était secrètement impressionné par sa conscience sociale. C'était un concept qui lui avait été étranger… jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas qu'_affamé_ » dit-il enfin. « Si j'en crois les livres d'histoire, je devrais vivre au moins jusqu'à l'âge très avancé de 30 ans. »

Hermione savait que Malfoy essayait de plaisanter, et elle sourit faiblement.

« Malfoy? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois que nous nous réunissons pour mettre au point un plan pour revenir dans le futur, nous nous disputons? »

« Parce que nous nous détestons ? »

« C'est une bonne raison. » soupira Hermione. « Mais cela rend difficile de discuter de quoi que ce soit correctement. Je n'en sais rien pour toi mais je veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment revenir dans notre temps. »

« Moi aussi. Tu devrais goûter à la nourriture qu'ils nous donnent ici. Ça te donnerait le goût de sortir de ce siècle rapidement. »

« Bien, alors pourquoi n'essayons-nous pas de nous entendre ? Nous pourrions donc tous les deux retourner là d'où nous venons et tu pourrais redevenir un riche Sang Pur et je redeviendrais l'agréable et insignifiante Hermione Granger. »

« Enlève-le 'agréable' et cela me semble faisable. »

« Tu recommences encore… »

Draco leva les mains dans un faux geste de défaite. « Ok, ok. J'ai tort ! Je ne suis qu'un morveux pour continuer à me disputer avec Hermione Granger. Je promets de coopérer dorénavant. Bon… Je promets d'_essayer _de coopérer. Alors, quel est ton plan? »

Hermione lissa les plis dans sa robe en soie grise. Celle qui était désormais pour elle "la robe pour sortir de nuit" « Bieeen, nous n'avons pas nos baguettes magiques… alors la seule façon de pouvoir revenir à notre situation initiale est d'obtenir de l'aide du monde magique ou bien de faire la seule chose « magique » pour laquelle nous n'avons pas besoin de nos baguettes qui est… »

« … créer la potion inversée du _Thym Eliminus_ » conclut Draco pour elle.

Elle approuva.

« C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé aussi » dit-il. « Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée d'aller voir le monde magique. Si quelqu'un se rend compte ici que nous sommes des sorciers, ils nous grilleront comme des côtelettes de porc. Et sans nos baguettes magiques, ne nous pourrons pas jeter de charme de Disparition quand nous serons en train de rôtir. »

« Oui, exactement. Donc, notre seule option est de créer la potion inversée du _Thym Eliminus _correctement dosée pournous ramener en 2005 (NdT : Il y a une petite erreur de date ici mais bon…). Je ne suis pas certaine de la façon dont on doit procéder, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'en jouant sur l'ingrédient principal, je pourrais la rendre assez précise pour nous ramener au moins la bonne année. »

Elle évoquait tellement elle-même répondant à la question d'un professeur en classe, que Draco eut l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard.

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor » dit-il.

Hermione l'ignora et continua. « Et heureusement pour nous, je me rappelle de tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour produire la potion _Thym Eliminus Inversée_. En fait, je les ai tous écrits sur ce morceau de parchemin.

Elle sorti le parchemin de sa chaussure.

Draco était impressionné. Elle y avait vraiment plus pensé qu'il se l'était imaginé. Peut-être que son esprit n'_avait pas été _toute la journée monopolisé par Lord Camvile.

« Laisse-moi voir » dit-il, en le lui prenant.

Sur le parchemin, de la belle écriture d'Hermione, était écrit :

**R.T.E.**

_1 plume de pigeon_

_1 pincée de graine de fougère (Litha)_

_1 poignée de cendres de bruyèrebouillon blanc, patchouli et sauge (samhain)_

_Thym frais (Ingrédient principal)_

Draco était impressionné. Étant lui-même bon en potions, il avait immédiatement su que les ingrédients étaient corrects. C'était les mêmes ingrédients que la potion normale _Thym Eliminus _mais avec l'ingrédient principal "inversé" pour garantir un effet inverse. Chaque potion avait un ingrédient principal qui garantissait l'effet désiré. Pour annuler cet effet, il fallait connaître l' « inverse » de l'élément principal. Par exemple, dans le Véritasérum, l'ingrédient principal (IP) était un morceau de clé. L'IP du contre-Véritasérum provenait d'une serrure.

« Encore cinq points pour Gryffondor » dit-il, levant les yeux . Au moins, il n'était pas collé dans le passé avec Neville Longdubat. « Et par comble de la chance, nous avons une serre avec toutes ces herbes. Enfin, au moins, toutes sauf la graine de fougèreMais je suis sûr que je peux la trouver, poussant quelque part. Il y a abondance d'endroits boisés dans les environs de toute façon. Et la plume de pigeon – nous la trouverons d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette potion sera notre plus belle réussite. »

Alors que Malfoy commençait à devenir enthousiaste, Hermione gardait une expression inquiète. « Mais Malfoy, ne vois-tu pas ce qui cloche dans l'histoire ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Quel est le problème ? Ce sont des herbes assez communes. Je t'ai dit que je pense que nous les avons toutes. »

« Litha, Malfoy! Samhain! Ça ne te dit rien? »

« Cela correspond au Solstice d'été et à Halloween ? Je _suis _vraiment allé à Poudlard et j'ai étudié la magie tu saisJe _sais _ce que signifient les termes Litha et Samhain. »

Hermione fit un geste impatient de la main. « Mais Malfoy! Ces dates sont dans des MOIS ! Cela signifie que nous serons bloqués ici jusqu'au 31 octobre prochain ! »

Malfoy mis le papier dans sa botte et haussa les épaules. « Pas de pot j'imagine. »

« Pas de pot ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Malfoy bailla et frotta ses yeux. « Détends-toi Granger. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Tu as de belles robes, un manoir énorme, un père riche… Je sais combien tout cela est merveilleux. J'ai vécu comme ça la plus grande partie de ma vie. Fais-moi confiance, nous survivrons jusqu'en novembre. Peut-être même que tu ne voudras plus partir. »

« Oh, je voudrai partir, c'est sûr » dit Hermione, tirant sur sa jupe. « Je dois faire de la broderie tous les jours, je ne peux pas parler à table, je ne peux pas sortir de ce damné château et je dois faire exactement ce que mon père et ma gouvernante me disent… TOUT LE TEMPS! »

« Bien sûr… »

« Et le pire dans tout ça, ce sont ces robes qui sont peut-être jolies mais totalement inconfortables! Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir mes jeans… »

« Pauvre petite fille riche » dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

« _Tu _essayeras de porter ces ridicules couches de vêtement et ces corsets! »

« Je n'ai pas de telles tendances, merci beaucoup. »

Hermione ramassa ses jupes et se leva solennellement. « Je crois que cette conversation est terminée, bonne nuit. »

Malfoy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au mot _corsets_. Souriant, il s'étira derrière lui pour aller chercher quelque chose et le mit à ses pieds. Elle vit qu'il avait pris la lampe à huile qu'elle lui avait apportée la nuit dernière en cachette.

« Tu veux de la lumière? » lui demanda-t-il, en tenant la lampe. En utilisant un morceau de paille, il réussit à transférer la flamme de sa lampe tout à fait facilement. Bientôt, la grange fut illuminée par la lumière des deux lampes.

« J'y vais maintenant » dit-elle, en se retournant.

« Attends. »

Hermione s'arrêta.

« Je vais te raccompagner. »

« J'ai une lampe ce soir. »

« Je sais, mais les femmes ne devraient pas marcher seules la nuit. »

Hermione était abasourdie. Malfoy avait un peu de délicatesse ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

Il marcha à ses côtés alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arrière du château. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi maladroite que la veille et lui lança un regard. Il était très grand et ses cheveux blonds argentés étaient emmêlés autour de son visage. Malfoy se concentrait sur le terrain, écartant de leur chemin les morceaux d'excréments de cheval et la boue. _L'avait-il fait hier soir aussi? _Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et elle le sentit saisir fermement son bras pour la déplacer doucement vers la gauche, lui faisant contourner une ornière. _Il a vraiment changé ou c'est un nouveau côté de Malfoy dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence ? _

Ils s'arrêtèrent environ à trente pas de la petite porte. Cette fois, Malfoy ne s'esquiva pas comme la nuit précédente.

« Merci », réussit à dire Hermione. C'était certainement la première fois de sa vie entière qu'elle le remerciait.

Malfoy avait caché le rougeoiement de sa lampe derrière un chiffon, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir clairement son visage. Elle l'entendit dire plutôt raidement. « Maintenant que nous avons un plan, il n'y a plus de réel besoin de se réunir de nouveau, du moins pas avant le milieu de l'été. »

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais la simple pensée de perdre sa seule connexion avec le monde du futur pendant un moins entier semblait terrifiante. Il y eut un silence tendu entre eux.

« Est-ce ce que tu veux? » lui demanda-t-elle enfin, espérant qu'il lui donnerait la réponse qu'elle désirait, tout en tâchant de se convaincre que ce que dirait Malfoy lui était égal.

« C'est à toi de décider. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle avait espérée mais cela aurait pu être pire. Merde ! Il la prenait dans son propre piège ! Plus le temps passait, plus elle ressentait fortement sa présence comme une source de réconfort dans ce monde étrange. Elle respira à fond.

« Parfait. Alors, je pense que nous ne devrions pas complètement nous perdre de vue. Nous… euh… sommes une sorte d'alliés tu sais. Ce serait plus pratique de rester en contact. »

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée aussi de rester en contact. »

« Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt, idiot? »

« Tu semble toujours vouloir me rencontrer le moins possible. »

« C'est toujours le cas. J'ai seulement dit qu'il serait pratique de rester en contact. »

« Quand pourrais-je te voir de nouveau? »

« Pas avant la fin de la visite de Lord Camvile dans six jours, je suppose. Ce ne serait pas prudent. Il y a des festivités tous les soirs et je dois y assister. »

Il y eut un autre court silence.

« T'apprécies beaucoup sa compagnie? ». Draco avait essayé de tourner cela en raillerie mais Hermione nota de la nervosité dans sa voix. Pourquoi se mettait-il martel en tête à propos de cette visite de toute façon?

« Eh bien en réalité, Malfoy, je ne l'apprécie pas. Camvile est un surprivilégié, borné, snob. Si mon père ne m'avait pas ordonné d'être agréable avec lui, je lui aurais lancé un _furnunculus_. J'aimerai bien avoir ma baguette magique. »

De nouveau, il faisait trop sombre pour voir son expression mais elle eut l'impression qu'il semblait heureux alors qu'il lui disait : « Je te verrai jeudi prochain. Même heure, même endroit. » Il se retourna et s'arrêta. « Ne sois pas en retard. »

Elle n'avait rien fait de fatigant cette nuit, mais alors qu'Hermione se glissait derrière la petite porte, elle constata que son cœur battait anormalement vite et que son visage et ses mains étaient chaudes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme cela auparavant.

Elle se sentait bien.

* * *

Merci d'être toujours là après tout le temps que je prends à traduire! Je suis désolée, mais en période scolaire j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à trouver du temps pour faire cela.. J'ai déjà traduit plus de la moitié du chapitre 8, alors il ne devrait pas être trop long à tarder! Wah! Les reviews ont été nombreuses pour le dernier chapitre! C'est bizarre tiens, il y en a que deux qui s'étaient rendues dans ma boite à e-mail!! Et bien, ça fait plaisir à voir maintenant!

**Alixe : **Coucou! Et encore une fois un très gros merci pour ton travail!!

**Raphou : **Coucou! Allez, pas de problème d'avoir oublier de reviewer, si je sais que t'es toujours au poste, ça me comble déjà! J'espère que cette suite te plait autant!

**Miss Serpentard : **Ta review m'a faite peur lorsque j'ai commencé à lire.. mais finalement, merci beaucoup! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir!!!

**Emily the strange : **Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise!! Moi aussi je trouve cette histoire fantastique!!

**Ayuluna : **Merci, je l'adore aussi l'histoire Oui oui, j'ai bien l'intention de me rendre jusqu'au bout, la seule question est : « En combien de temps?! » :P Sinon, ta question, désolé mais tu verras au fil de ta lecture! (Où est le plaisir si on sait tout d'avance?! )

**Dama-Mirlo : **Ça me fait énormément plaisir de traduire cette histoire et encore plus de savoir que je peux t'aider à apprendre le français! J'espère que tu n'éprouves pas trop de difficulté à tout comprendre et que, ayant lu la version originale, tu apprécies tout de même ma traduction! J'espère ne pas avoir commis trop d'erreur, ça ne devrait pas vu le formidable travail que fait Alixe avant que je ne poste un nouveau chapitre! Alors, tu ne devrais pas mal apprendre le français! J'étudie présentement en enseignement, je te considérerai donc comme mon premier élève Merci à toi pour ce beau message d'encouragement!


	8. Ouvrez cette grille!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 8 : Ouvrez cette grille!**

Harry, Ron et Blaise se tenaient debout, tristement, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Leurs valises avaient déjà été envoyées à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était leur dernier jour à vie à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiants et ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi triste que cela.

Dumbledore parlait à Blaise.

« … j'ai essayé de retarder cette nouvelle aussi longtemps que possible, mais comme il n'y a pas de signe du retour opportun de Monsieur Malfoy, je ne vois aucun autre choix que d'informer vos parents, Mlle Zabani. C'est à vous et à votre famille de vous préparer à un mariage retardé. J'ai toujours foi que Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Granger reviennent. Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, une potion _Thym Inverse Eliminus _n'est pas au delà de leurs capacités, concoctée seule ou ensemble. Il est seulement impossible de savoir quand ils réapparaîtront. Cela pourrait être aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine ou l'année prochaine. »

Blaise ne semble pas si bouleversée, pensa Harry. La fille aux cheveux sombres inclina la tête en signe d'accord et fit un petit sourire. « Je donnerai la lettre à mes parents » dit-elle, la prenant du directeur et la mettant dans sa poche de manteau.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Ron et Harry.

« Quant à vous deux, je sais combien vous est cher votre amie Mlle Granger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est une des sorcières les plus intelligentes ici et elle est parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle reviendra éventuellement. Des choses plus mauvaises sont arrivées. Je dois vous demander de ne pas mettre vos vies en danger en l'attendant. Vous devez bien vivre vos vies entièrement. »

Harry et Ron inclinèrent la tête. Leur amie leur manquait énormément.

« J'ai une suggestion qui pourrait vous aider tous les trois » dit Dumbledore avec bonté. « Dans ce type de situations, cela aide si chacun donne aux autres son appui et son encouragement. Je suggère que vous écriviez tous les trois l'un à l'autre souvent et peut-être même que vous vous rencontriez pour vous réconforter. Je comprends que vous, Harry et Mlle Zabini, allez travailler pour le Ministère… M. Weasley, on vous a offert une bourse sportive avec la ligue Anglaise de Quidditch, ici même en Angleterre… Alors, il n'y a aucune raison pour que la prise de contact soit un problème pour vous trois. »

Harry, Ron et Blaise se regardèrent et sourirent. La semaine passée, les deux garçons avaient passé plus de temps avec Blaise qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais faits dans leurs sept années à Poudlard. Quoique pas aussi intelligente et intéressante qu'Hermione, Blaise était de bonne compagnie. Elle était gentille, modeste et écoutait les autres.

« Professeur, je pense que nous avions déjà consenti à le faire » dit Harry.

« Ouais », dit Ron, « nous resterons certainement en contact avec les autres. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je resterai en contact avec vous trois aussi, vous donnant n'importe quelles nouvelles que j'ai de leur retour. Ils vont probablement réapparaître à la place exacte que s'ils avaient été dans cette vie et qu'ils n'avaient _pas_ disparu. Donc Mlle Granger apparaîtra probablement à Sainte-Mangouste où je sais qu'elle avait été acceptée pour un cours de Médicomagie et Monsieur Malfoy apparaîtra au Manoir Malfoy. »

« Laissez-nous le savoir immédiatement, Professeur » dit Ron.

« Oui », ajouta Blaise, « Mes parents seront très concernés. Le mariage a été projeté dans les plus grands détails déjà. »

Dumbledore leur sourit et les poussa hors de son bureau. « Bien sur, bien sur. Et n'oubliez pas les leçons que vous avez apprises à Poudlard- et je ne veux pas juste dire pour les examens! »

Après qu'ils eurent quitté le bureau, les trois étudiants échangèrent leur adresse et se promirent de s'écrire.

« Merci les gars » dit Blaise, souriant timidement. « Les Serpentard ont toujours dit que vous étiez terribles, mais vous êtes tous les deux vraiment, vraiment agréables. Je veux dire, la semaine dernière lorsque j'étais si inquiète à propos de Draco et de mon mariage et mes parents et tout, j'étais vraiment heureuse que vous soyez toujours là pour moi. »

« Hey, aucun problème. Tu es géniale aussi. » dit Harry, souriant. Blaise les étreignit et partie rejoindre ses amis à Serpentard.

« Allez, allons chercher Ginny. Je lui ai acheté les chocogrenouilles qu'elle voulait pour le voyage en train. » Harry rayonna lorsqu'il pensa à une certaine sorcière rousse qu'il connaissait. Elle réussissait toujours à faire battre son cœur. Ron avait été extasié d'apprendre leur relation d'amitié et était heureux de penser qu'un jour, son meilleur ami pourrait être son beau-frère. »

« Ok, j'ai aussi acheté quelques brioches à la crème. Ce sont les favorites à Seamus. »

Harry et Ron partirent chercher une calèche pour les mener à Pré-Au-Lard. La vue des thestrals ne déconcertait plus Harry puisqu'il était capable de les voir depuis plusieurs années.

« Au revoir Poudlard » chuchota Harry. Lui et Ron avaient déjà faits le tour du château hier, disant au revoir à tous leurs endroits favoris dans ce château énorme où ils s'étaient sentis comme à la maison pendant les sept dernières années. À partir de demain, ils ne seraient plus des étudiants. À quoi la vie ressemblerait-elle lorsqu'il commencerait son entraînement d'Auror au Ministère? Comme la calèche roulait hors des portes gardant l'entrée, Harry sentit le poids des années passées s'envoler, les terreurs de Voldemort, les batailles avec Malfoy, les épreuves avec Rogue… il regarda avec des yeux plein d'espoir l'avenir.

À côté de lui, Ron parlait déjà au sujet de la Ligue Anglaise de Quidditch.

« … et ils ont un grand programme d'échange. Je vais en Bulgarie en août et l'année suivante, je vais en Suisse. J'ai déjà tout un nouvel équipement… attends de le voir, Harry. Maman ne me laissait pas le prendre à Poudlard, donc il est toujours au Terrier. J'aimerais qu'Hermione soit ici pour le voir. »

À la mention de son nom, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Hermione me manque » dit Harry, simplement. Il l'avait dit à chaque jour la semaine dernière et le sentiment n'avait jamais changé.

« Moi aussi » accorda Ron, soupirant.

« Dommage qu'elle ait dû y aller avec Malfoy et pas un d'entre nous » dit Harry.

« Ouais, ça rend cela plus mauvais. Il ne voudra probablement pas coopérer avec elle à cause de sa stupide obsession sur le sang pur. »

Harry affirma. « Crois-tu ce que Rogue a dit, qu'ils sont retournés dans le temps ensemble? Ou sont-ils à des points séparés du temps? »

« Sais pas. » Ron haussa les épaules. « Je parie qu'Hermione aurait préféré être seule cependant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus mauvais que d'être collé quelque part avec cette fouine bondissante! »

« Rogue a analysé la potion et il a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle y avait fait, mais qu'à la différence de d'autres _Thym Eliminus_, celle-ci avait un temps spécifique. Cela pourrait les avoir apporté en arrière dans le même temps, indépendamment de la quantité qui a éclaboussée sur eux. Sais pas ce qu'elle a fait… peut-être ce mal de tête qu'elle avait plus tôt. Elle n'a jamais raté de potion auparavant. »

« Bien » dit Ron obscurément, « j'espère que ces gens historiques leur ont fait une faveur et qu'ils donneront un peu de bon sens à Malfoy avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans notre temps. »

* * *

Après cette soirée, elle n'avait plus vu Malfoy pendant cinq jours. Pendant ce temps, ses pensées erraient constamment vers leur conversation dans la grange. Elle pouvait se la rappeler dans les moindres détails- le reflet de la lumière de la lampe sur les murs, sa voix basse, la façon que Malfoy marchait avec assurance… Elle s'était fréquemment échappée dans ces souvenirs lorsque Lord Camvile était à ses côtés, ce qui voulait dire presque tout le temps.

Elle avait su que Lord Camvile avait demandé à son père sa main en mariage, mais son père avait dit qu'elle pouvait décider elle-même. Son seul souhait était qu'elle considère sérieusement Lord Camvile, et qu'elle le traite avec respect.

Lord Camvile causait toujours incessamment au sujet d'une chose ou d'une autre… Il s'aimait en tant qu'orateur. S'il ne parlait pas longuement de la politique et de la religion, il causait au sujet de combien il était riche. Il aimait parler de sa richesse. Il pourrait parler pendant une heure complète en décrivant comment il avait doublé ses terres les cinq dernières années par diverses méthodes adroites. Ça donnait le goût à Hermione de pleurer, mais elle gardait le contrôle d'elle-même et lui souriait gentiment en étant d'accord avec tout. Elle avait appris qu'il n'était pas permis pour elle d'être en désaccord avec quelque chose qu'il disait, la première et seule fois où elle l'avait essayé, il avait porté plainte auprès de son père au sujet de son comportement « non féminin ».

Les seules fois où elle réussissait à échapper à la compagnie de Lord Camvile étaient lorsqu'il sortait avec son père. Ce fut lors d'une de ces occasions qu'Hermione pût rencontrer Draco Malfoy. Mercredi après-midi, Lord Camvile et son père étaient partis chasser (un sport qu'elle détestait) et elle marchait avec sa mère à l'arrière de la chapelle lorsqu'elle entendit des cris à l'extérieur de leur résidence.

Les deux dames, avec leurs servantes, s'empressèrent à la porte de fer.

« Mère, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Hermione. Sa mère connaissait habituellement tout ce qui se passait autour du manoir. Mais aujourd'hui, sa mère secoua la tête et répondit qu'elle ne le savait pas.

Les deux dames regardèrent fixement par la grille et Hermione discerna, à côté d'un des puits, un grand groupe d'hommes réunis. Quelqu'un criait et une autre personne hurlait autre chose. Elle vit les chevaux de son père, tenus par des palefreniers, à la gauche de la scène. Cela signifiait que les hommes étaient revenus de la chasse, mais quel était donc le problème?

« Fanhope! Fanhope! » cria-t-elle, voyant un visage familier dans la foule.

Les servantes murmurèrent et sa mère la réprimanda.

« Hermione, tu as oublié. Les dames ne lèvent jamais la voix. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Encore un autre « les dames ne font pas » qu'elle aurait dû se souvenir.

Mais elle avait accompli ce qu'elle voulait puisque Fanhope s'en venait en se dépêchant. Il avait une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? » demanda Hermione, impatiemment.

Hermione entendit le bruit indubitable d'un fouet.

Fanhope salua les dames derrière la grille, en disant « C't'une flagellation, M'dame. Rien qui ne vous concerne. »

« Une flagellation? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux balayant la scène. Elle n'avait jamais été près d'une punition médiévale auparavant. Des images de fouet épais et tranchant la chair remplirent son esprit.

« Viens, Hermione. Retournons à notre couture » dit sa mère, regardant nerveusement Hermione. « Tu sais que tu devras quitter ton père pour gérer les domestiques. »

Mais Hermione était dégoûtée par n'importe quelle forme de châtiment corporel et elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation comme cela. « Qui fouette-t-on? »

« Un jardinier, M'lady. »

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle savait qu'il y avait environ dix jardiniers différents employés sur la propriété, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle sentait qu'elle savait qui était flagellé.

« Est-ce Malfoy? » demanda-t-elle, regrettant immédiatement ses mots dès qu'ils sortirent puisque sa mère sembla désapprouver.

« Hermione! » hurla sa mère. « Comment sais-tu leur nom? »

Fanhope sembla étonné. « Eh bien oui, M'lady. Vous le connaissez? »

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser arriver quelque chose de brutal à Malfoy. Malgré les différends qu'ils avaient eu dans le passé, il ne méritait pas une telle douleur.

« Ouvrez cette grille pour moi! » dit-elle à Fanhope.

« M'dame? » Fanhope regardait avec incertitude la mère d'Hermione qui semblait consternée par la demande de sa fille.

« Hermione, c'est complètement… inutile. » dit sa mère.

« Ouvrez cette grille! » cria Hermione, saisissant les barreaux de la grille et les agitant avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait.

Plusieurs personnes de la foule l'entendirent et se retournèrent.

Les servantes étaient consternées et couvrirent leur bouche avec leurs mains.

Le fouet retentit de nouveau et elle crû entendre un gémissement.

« Ouvre cette grille! OUVREZ-LA MAINTENANT! »

« Hermione… »

Fanhope regarda fixement et désespérément sa maîtresse qui semblait devenir folle derrière la porte.

« HEY! VOUS LÀ! ARRÊTEZ LA FLAGELLATION! ARRÊTEZ CELA! » hurla Hermione.

« Fanhope, ouvrez la grille! » dit la mère d'Hermione, faiblement.

La foule qui s'était réunie autour de la scène de flagellation s'était retournée aux cris perçants de la dame. Fanhope enleva rapidement la clé et ouvrit la porte. Hermione ramassa ses jupes et courut dans le champ extérieur. Elle reconnue des visages familiers parmi le groupe d'hommes. Son père était là, choqué. Lord Camvile était là, suffisant. Hibbings était là, tenant un fouet en cuir épais. Et sur le terrain, devant tout le monde…

« ARRÊTEZ-CELA IMMÉDIATEMENT! » cria Hermione.

« Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas te heurter à ma gestion des domestiques » dit son père, sévèrement.

« C'EST BARBARE! » Hermione essaya de ne pas regarder la masse de zébrures sanglantes sur le dos de Draco.

« La dame a de drôles de points de vue » murmura Lord Camvile.

Sa mère mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et essaya de la calmer. « Ma fille, tu doit laisser ton père gérer ses domestiques. Nous avons déjà parlé de la flagellation auparavant. »

Hermione était livide. Elle ne pourrait jamais tolérer la violence. "Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ce... cette… brutalité?"

« Ce garçon est un voleur! » dit Hibbings, fléchissant sa main qui tenait le fouet.

« Qu'a-t-il volé? Où est votre preuve? »

« Il a volé mon anneau » dit Lord Camvile, montrant sa main. « Je l'ai laissé tomber dans le jardin hier et aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu accroché à la chemise de ce garçon. »

« C'est… c'est… la mienne… vous… menteur… » dit Draco faiblement.

Hermione regarda l'anneau que Lord Camvile soutenait devant elle. Sur son médius, il y avait un grand anneau en or, serti d'émeraudes. Il y avait la lettre « M » entrelacée avec un serpent et un dragon. Hermione poussa un cri aigu.

« C'est _mon _anneau » dit-elle fortement. « Je l'ai donné à ce garçon de paysan la semaine dernière pour la vendre. J'ai eu pitié de sa sale condition. »

Il y eut un halètement dans la foule, suivi par un lourd silence.

Lord Camvile devint rouge. « Elle ne parle pas franchement. » dit-il.

« Traitez-vous ma fille de menteuse? » demanda Lord Granger, tranquillement.

Lord Camvile sembla bouder.

« Comment as-tu eu cet anneau, ma fille? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu avais un tel bijou. »

« Il m'a été offert par Lord Mannerly » répondit Hermione sans à-coup. « Regardez, c'est son initial. Mais comme vous savez que je n'apprécie pas Lord Mannerly, je n'ai voulu porter ce bijou plus longtemps. »

« Milady dit vrai » dit une voix. Tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction. « J'ai vu Malfoy avec l'anneau la semaine dernière. J'ai essayé de vous le dire, mais nous ne m'écoutiez pas, monsieur. » C'était le jeune Thomas.

« Si ma fille vous l'a donnée pour la vendre, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas vendue? Parlez fort. »

Malfoy se creusa la tête pour trouver une réponse appropriée, mais Thomas, une fois qu'il commençait à parler, semblait intarissable. « S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Le bijoutierne vient pas jusqu'en août. Il doit trouver une personne pour la vendre alors. »

« Rendez-lui » exigea Hermione, regardant fixement Lord Camvile. Lord Camvile regarda les visages hostiles autour de lui et saisit l'anneau à son doigt. Il la jeta sur Malfoy et s'en alla.

« Faites-lui des excuses, le menteur! » cria Hermione, saisissant sa tunique et le faisant trébucher.

Sa mère poussa un petit cri et couvrit ses yeux. Les domestiques rirent à gorge déployée. Fanhope et Audley échangèrent un regard.

« Hermione! » l'avertit son père.

« Milady, ce n'est pas nécessaire… » dit Malfoy, tressaillant de douleur. Il se sentait comme si tout son dos était en feu. _Ferme-la Granger. Tu en as déjà trop fait…_

« Je devrais _vous _faire flageller pour vos mensonges! _Vous _êtes un voleur, pas ce garçon! »

« C'est ASSEZ! » hurla le père d'Hermione.

Les domestiques huèrent en riant. Lord Camvile semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de désagréable qu'il devait cracher. Il se débarrassa de la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la propriété.

« Préparez ses chevaux » dit le père d'Hermione à Hibbings. « Il partira dans une heure. Je ne le veux pas une nuit de plus sous mon toit. »

« Donne trois jours de congé à ce garçon » dit son père à Fanhope. Il ouvrit sa bourse et jeta une pièce de monnaie en argent à côté de Draco.

« Et Hermione, », son père semblait irrité et fatigué, « je te parlerai après le dîner ce soir. Allez. »

« Mais Père… »

« ALLEZ. »

Hermione bouillait de colère. Comment Lord Camvile pouvait s'en échapper!

La mère d'Hermione la mena tranquillement au manoir, annulant mentalement une autre chance de mariage pour sa fille. Dame Granger craignait que la nature indisciplinée de sa fille poserait finalement problème à la famille.

* * *

**Me revoilàààààà! Et oui, je suis toujours là! Je sais, c'est long avant que je ne poste un nouveau chapitre, mais lorsque je suis à l'école, je n'ai pas du tout le temps de consacrer du temps à la traduction. Maintenant que les cours sont terminés jusqu'en septembre, j'espère bien pouvoir poster plusieurs chapitres, malgré le fait que je risque de travailler beaucoup cet été!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre! Ah oui, s'il y a quelqu'un intéressé à faire la correction de ma fic, qu'il me fasse signe! Alixe, que je remercie sincèrement, manque de temps.. Alors ce chapitre-ci a été corrigé par moi, j'espère que je m'en sors bien! ;)**

**Langedesenfers : **_Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici le nouveau chapitre.. Le suivant est déjà commencé à traduire, on verra bien dans combien de temps il sera posté! _

**Serline : **_Oui, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'abandonné, c'est tout simplement que le temps me manque et que je suis incapable de l'updater aussi souvent que je le voudrais.. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait!_

**Voilà, merci beaucoup à tous! **


End file.
